Veggienapped!
by Chuquita
Summary: Vegeta's been kidnapped! Who kidnapped him? Where did they take him? Will anyone even bother to save him?
1. Default Chapter Title

3:31 PM 11/20/00  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Veggienapped!  
  
Summary: Vegeta's been kidnapped! Who kidnapped him? Where did they take him?  
Will anyone even bother to save him?!  
  
Hi!  
My name's Chuquita and this is my first DBZ fic here I written other animé fanfics  
before, but this one's my first total DBZ story. I wrote a parody to the Powerpuff   
Girls once called the Tatortuff Tots which had Veggie as one of the main characters, &  
I wrote a story called "The Great & Powerful Loogi" once that included Goku in a majority  
of part 4, but that's it. My faves probably in order are Goku, Veggie/Trunks, & Goten.  
Hope ya like the fic, here goes!  
*************************************************************************************************  
Sunday: 3:02am  
  
" KAKOROT!!!!!!! " Vegeta fumed angrily as he stood there in the doorway to the kitchen,  
Goku's head lodged in the refriderator, " WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE AT 3 IN THE  
MORNING!!!!! "  
" Mmph Mmph! " Goku smiled stupidly as he poked his head out of the fridge, the Turkey  
Bulma was going to cook for Thanksgiving stuffed in his mouth. Goku swallowed the bird in one   
gulp, " Umm, eating? "  
" NOT FROM MY HOUSE YOU BAKA!! " Vegeta screamed.  
" You should thank me, Bulma would've torched it anyway. " Goku grinned as Vegeta huffed,  
knowing very well that the Sayian had made a good point.  
" Just get out of here before I destory you. " Vegeta said, his glazed over eyes an   
indicator of how little sleep he had gotten so far, " I'm not in the mood to deal with you at the  
moment. "  
" Oh-K! " Goku said as he transported back to his house. Vegeta wobbled back to the   
bedroom and collapsed onto the left-hand side of the bed.  
" One of these days I'm just going to wake up, go over to Kakorot's house and blast his   
head off! *YAWN* But not now. " Vegeta yawned as his head hit the pillow, knocking him out   
instantly.  
  
  
Monday: 1:45pm Note: In this fic Chibi Trunks is 10, Goten & Bra are 8 & Marron's 7  
  
" Miss Suzy had a steamboat! "  
" The Steamboat had a bell! Toot Toot! "  
" Miss Suzy went to heaven! "  
" The steamboat went to--hello Trunks! " Goten said happily as he & Bra sat facing each  
other playing their clapping game.  
" You better not let Dad catch you here. " Trunks said warningly, " 'specially playing   
with Bra, he'll go crazy. "  
" But I play with you all the time & Daddy doesn't get mad. " Bra said, confused as she  
looked up at her older brother, who sighed.  
" You should know him by now, he hates it when you're anywhere near, quote "Kakorot's   
Mini Me", unquote. " Trunks nodded.  
" Daddy's just jealous cuz I play with Goten more than him! " Bra smiled as Trunks   
face-faulted.  
" NO! IT'S JUST THAT...*sigh* just believe what you want, I don't wanna be here when Dad  
comes out. " Trunks said as he walked up.  
" Wha, wha, why doesn't he wanna be here when your Daddy come out? " Marron said, nervous  
and a little frightened.  
" I dunno. " Bra shrugged, then glanced back @ Goten, Trunks hiding behind a tree, his  
anxiety building as his father emerged from the house in his normal Sayian armor, " Wanna play  
house? "  
" What's that? " Goten asked.  
" Well, you can be the Daddy & I'll be the Mommy & Marron can be the baby. " Bra   
answered.  
" How come I always have to be the baby! " Marron protested.  
" BeCAUSE you're the littlest! " Bra answered.  
Goten thought for a moment, " Will there be food? "  
" I guess, why not! " Bra smiled as she turned around, accidently walking straight into  
her father.  
" Hi Daddy! " Bra said in a perky voice as Vegeta glanced down at his youngest child &  
smiled slightly, feeling in a better than average voice answered.  
" Why hello sweetheart, where are you going? " he said as Bra smiled up at him with   
gooey eyes.  
" We're gonna play house! I'm the Mommy, Marron's the baby, " she said, pointing to   
Marron, who waved her hand, " And Goten's the Daddy. " Bra finished as she pointed to Goten, who  
now had a goofy SonGoku grin on his face, Vegeta feeling the blood in his veins boil at the sight  
of the small boy who beared an uncanny resemblance to his most hated enemy/pain in the butt.  
" WHAT'S THAT SPAWN OF KAKOROT DOING ON MY PROPERTY!!!!! " Vegeta sneered as Bra huffed,  
unaware of her father's rising blood-pressure.  
" I just told you already! We're playing house! I'M the MOMMY! MARRON is the BABY! AND  
GOTEN is the DADDY!! " Bra whined as Vegeta walked over to the naive spikey-haired boy & grabbed  
him by the collar.  
" NO KAKOROT BRAT IS GOING TO PLAY AS MY PRINCESS'S HUSBAND!!!!! " Vegeta screamed,   
foaming at the mouth as Goten just stared stupidly into oblivion.  
" But DADDY! " Bra whined, " Goten's my friend! I like him! " Bra blushed lightly,   
Vegeta, noticing the coy expression on his daughter's face as she mentioned the boy's name, went  
SSJ & tossed chibi Goten into the air, then flew up from behind him & blasted the boy back to the  
Son house, Goten slaming into various trees along the way.  
" NOW WHAT DO YOU THINK OF HIM!!!!!!! " Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs at Bra,   
who burst into tears as Marron slinked away. Vegeta glanced from side to side, " Now calm down   
honey, don't cry, you don't want your mother to get angry at you! " Vegeta said nervously, " It's  
okay, I didn't mean it! " he pleaded as Bra stopped crying for a second, " Okay, maybe I DID mean  
it, but-- " Vegeta began as his daughter continued to bawl from where she left off.  
" VEGETA!!! " Bulma cried from inside as she dashed out onto the lawn, " What happened?!  
Is Bra alright? "  
Vegeta tried despreately to look innocent, which was quite a stretch for him, " Oh she's  
okay, she just tripped and fell, that's all. "   
Bulma narrowed her eyes at her husband, then stopped & picked up her daughter, " It's   
alright sweetie, Mommy's here now. "  
Bra continued to cry as hard as she could, which, luckily for Vegeta, enabled her to tell  
her Mother what REALLY happened. Vegeta took a deep breath & wiped the sweat off his forehead   
from the transformation, " That was close. "  
  
  
  
Monday: 4:15pm  
  
Yamcha sighed sadly, it had been quite a few years since Bulma dumped him, " It's not   
really my fault, I was loyal to her, well, not really, but I still don't deserve to be dumped   
after 10 years! " Yamcha huffed as he watched Master Roshi from across the street try to pick up  
2 girls in their 20's, Yamcha cringed as the old Master got slapped across his face & sighed   
sadly, then walked over to another pair of girls.  
" Oh my God..." Yamcha gasped, " What if I end up like Master Roshi! " he yelped,   
picturing himself as an old bald man, bent over and in his 70's trying to flirt with the 2 girls  
who had just slapped Roshi. He quickly shoved the thought out of his head as Vegeta came walking  
by.  
Vegeta snickered at the human, " Pitiful..." he chuckled as Yamcha turned his head and  
spoke up.  
" What did you just say?! " he said, a bit of anger in his voice.  
" I was just thinking how Pitiful you humans are. " Vegeta said with a smirk on his face  
as he continued walking. Yamcha got up.  
" Care to repeat that! " he growled as Vegeta smiled, his back facing Yamcha as he went  
SSJ2. Yamcha looked around.  
Vegeta spun around and disappeared, leaving Yamcha confused.  
" Where the heck did he go?! " Yamcha screamed in his head, and while pondering this felt  
something & noticed Vegeta was now behind him, " WHAT THE----" Yamcha stopped, unable to finish  
his sentence on account of the fact that Vegeta had kicked him in the jaw, Yamcha sumersaulted  
and landed on his feet, then ran headlong towards Vegeta and grabbed him by the hair and pulled  
as hard as he could, which wasn't hard enough.   
Vegeta swung back, sending Yamcha flying through several trees, " Was that SUPPOSSED to   
be your attack plan? Baka..." Vegeta laughed as he continued on the path, Yamcha sliding down off  
of the tree & onto the wet grass and grumbling angrily to himself as Vegeta flew away.  
  
  
Monday: 5:15pm  
  
" Oh Gohan, have you seen your brother? " Chi-Chi called to her 17 year old son   
who's age I'd decided to be around there for this one fic who was busy in the kitchen punching  
numbers on a calculator as he sat at the table doing calculus.  
" No Mother the last I saw of my brother Goten he was off playing with Chibi Trunks. "   
Gohan answered in an intellegent voice as Chi-Chi smiled happily at her son's intellegence then  
grew conserned.  
" Maybe I should call Bulma to find out what happened to--" Chi-Chi was unable to finish  
her sentence as Goten fell through the roof & landed half-unconsious on the table.  
" MY HOMEWORK! " Gohan shrieked with fright.  
" GOTEN! What happened to you?! " Chi-Chi said in a worried tone as she picked her son up  
off the table & set him down.  
" I'm fine Mom. " Goten said woozily as he grabbed a hold of a nearby chair to keep   
himself from falling.  
" You still haven't answered me!! What happened! " Chi-Chi said in a slightly aggrivated  
voice.  
" It's all a blurr...I can't remember anything past what I had for breakfast..." Goten  
said weakly then smiled, " 4 scrambled eggs 2 sides of bacon an ounce of ketchup on the side &   
5 glasses of milk...AND two helpings of toast. "  
" He WOULD remember something like that. " Chi-Chi sighed.  
" Sometimes I think Dad cloned him. " Gohan added.  
" Listen, Goten, what happened! What caused you to fall through the roof! AND HOW DID YOU  
GET THAT BLACK EYE!!! " Chi-Chi screamed.  
" OH! THAT! " Goten snapped his fingers, " I was playing "Miss Suzy had a Steamboat" with  
Bra & then Bra said to me hey Goten you wanna go play house and I assumed that she meant in the   
house so I said yes because there was food in their house & Mrs. Briefs was baking cookies & I   
love her cookies so we went off to go inside to play when Bra's Daddy came out and asked us what  
we were doing and Bra said that her me & Marron were going to play house & that she was gonna be  
the Mommy & Marron was gonna be the baby & I was gonna be the Daddy and for no reason at all   
Bra's Daddy got really mad at me & he picked me up by the collar & screamed that there was no way  
that I was gonna get to be the Daddy & Bra said that he's just jealous cuz she plays with me more  
than with him, but I think that's cuz he's always off training somewhere and that he's jealous of  
my Daddy cuz he's stronger than Bra's Daddy, anyway Bra's Daddy was really angry at me and tossed  
me up into the air really high, then he went Super Sayian & flew up to me & blasted me back here  
and then I fell through the roof and then Gohan said MY HOMEWORK! and then you said Goten! What  
happened to you and then I said I'm fine and then you said---"  
" YOU'RE TELLING IT ALL OVER AGAIN!!!! " Gohan yelled as Goten stopped & stared perplexed  
at his older brother for a second, " You can NOT tell me Dad didn't clone him. " Gohan said   
angrily, and convinced of his theory, made his way up to his room.  
" BYE GOHAN! " Goten said in a cheery voice as Chi-Chi stood there, dumbfounded.  
" Vegeta HIT you! " she said, the blood boiling in her veins as Goten looked around.  
" Yeah, Bra think's it's cuz he's jealous of me. " Goten replied as Gohan's laughter   
echoed from the stairway.  
" GOHAN! " Chi-Chi scholded as feet could be heard rushing up the stairs & the loud clap  
of a door slamming shut.  
" JUST WAIT TILL I GET THAT BULMA ON THE PHONE! I'LL GIVE HER A PIECE OF MY MIND LETTING  
MY POOR SON GET HIT LIKE THAT! IT'S JUST HORRIBLE! " Chi-Chi yelled, feeling on of her moods   
coming on as she yanked the phone of the hook & speed-dialed the Briefs house...  
  
  
  
Monday: 5:17pm I have no idea what Mirai's age is, he's somewhere in his late teens...  
  
" MMM! " Mirai Trunks said happily as he continued to eat the mashed potatoes on his   
plate, sitting across from Chibi Trunks & Bra sat there whispering and giggling at their father,  
who hadn't touched his food, a small, serene look on his face knowing what pain he had caused to   
the lower lifeforms of this planet, " This is pretty good. " he said, astonished.  
" Then your mother couldn't possibly have made it. " Veggie chuckled as Bulma narrowed   
her eyes at her husband, who glanced the other way.  
" You're right, it came from one of those boxes that you 'heat-n-eat'. " Bra chirped as  
Bulma blushed slightly of embarassment.  
" That's why I like you daughter. " Vegeta smiled as Bra looked at Chibi & shrugged.  
" If you like me so much then why did you beat up Got--" Vegeta slapped his hand over  
Bra's mouth and whispered.  
" SHH! Not now honey, if Mommy finds out what Daddy did to that INFERNAL BRAT FROM HECK  
then Mommy'll make Daddy sleep on the couch tonight hmm? " Vegeta tried to sound kind as Bra   
nodded happily.  
" OK Daddy! " Bra smiled.  
" You're up to something..." Bulma said suspicously as Vegeta zipped back into his chair,  
" But I'm gonna find out what! " she added, and as if one cue the phone rang, " Now who could   
that be? " she asked as Vegeta got up & grabbed the phone.  
" WHATEVER IT IS WE DON'T WANT ANY! " he screamed, then slammed the phone back on the   
hook, Bulma then got up and was about to yell at him when the phone ran again.  
" Blasted Earth salespeople, they always call at dinner, no matter what the heck you do   
to stop it. " Vegeta grumbled as he walked back to the table, the kids with smug looks on their   
faces.  
" Oh, hi Chi-Chi! " Bulma said happily, " Did Vegeta just hang up on you, sorry about--"  
" THAT'S NOT ALL THAT RUDE SPOILED-ROTTEN JERK DID! " Chi-Chi's voice screamed loud   
enough to be echoed through the Briefs household, Vegeta slinked nervously upstairs as the kids  
sat there in shock of how loud Chi-Chi was.  
" CALM DOWN CHI-CHI! You're libal to cause the roof to collapse! " Bulma tried to calm  
the furious mother, which obivously was harder than it seemed.  
" WELL MY ROOF ALREADY HAS A HOLE IN IT SO I GUESS THAT MAKE US EQUAL! ALL WE'D HAVE TO   
DO THEN IS HAVE CHIBI TRUNKS GET A BLACK EYE AS WELL!!! " Chi-Chi roared.  
" What are you talking about?! " Bulma said, confused.  
" THAT HUSBAND OF YOURS JUST BEAT UP MY SON & SENT HIM CRASHING THROUGH THE ROOF OF MY  
HOUSE!!!! " Chi-Chi raged on, then stopped, " You didn't know? "  
" No, what, how did this happen? " Bulma asked.  
" I'd let Goten tell you but he got a sore throat after going through it the first time   
with me. " Chi-Chi said as Bra raised her hand, an evil smirk on Chibi Trunks's face, and a   
completely clueless one on Mirai's.  
" Yes Bra? " Bulma said, as Bra spoke up.  
" Goten, Marron, & I were going to play house, Goten was the Daddy, Marron was the baby  
& I was the Mommy. Daddy got upset because he didn't want 'Kakorot's brat' to play my husband so  
he beat him & kicked him back towards his home. " Bra said Mirai tried to swallow his Pepsi   
before it flew out his nose.  
" Oh my God..." Bulma groaned as she took a deep breath, " Chi-Chi, I'm sorry I'll have   
to call you back, I have to deal with a certain vegtable-head right now. " she said as she   
grabbed the still hot frying pan off of the stove and hung up.  
" VEGETA!!!!!!!! " Bulma screamed in anger as she bounded up the stairs, leaving the 3   
kids at the table.  
" So he was made cuz you wanted Goten to play as your husband? " Mirai said incrediously.  
" I can't imagine why? " Bra said, confused.  
Mirai chuckled, " Don't you know what that would make him if you & Goten got married? "  
he said between laughter.  
" Umm, angry? " Bra answered.  
" NO! That would make him and Goku inlaws! They'd be brothers-in-law! " Mirai said, a   
wide, entertained grin on his face, which soon turned to a frown, " Now THAT would be scary..."  
" Dad'd kill himself before letting something like THAT happen. " Chibi Trunks said,   
" That's why I told you you shouldn't play with Goten around Dad. "   
" Ya know the fact that he looks exactly like a child version of Goku makes it all the   
more interesting? " Mirai said.  
" I wonder what their kids would look like? " Chibi Trunks asked as he glanced at his   
sister.  
" Probably just like Goku. " Mirai answered, " All his kids look exactly like him, and I  
did some reasearch & so did his father & grandfather, the daughters look unusually like the   
mothers in his family tree. "  
" Dominent genes huh? " Chibi sighed.  
" Unfortunately...Mom's genes are more dominant with Bra though. Chances are if they   
have a daughter, it'll look just like her. " Mirai said as Chibi turned to Bra.  
" I really hope you have a boy. " Chibi said as Bra raised an eyebrow.  
" Why? "   
" Dad deserves it after blasting my Fluffy to the next dimension this morning. "   
Chibi grumbled as Mirai's eyes widened.  
" He, he, he blasted my stuffed kitty! " Mirai said sadly, " I loved that thing..."  
  
  
" VEEGGGGGGGGGGGGGGEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTTTTAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!! " Bulma screeched as   
she ran around the room after her husband.  
" SILENCE WOMAN! " Vegeta growled as the frying pan made contact with his face.   
" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BEAT UP GOTEN! THE SONS ARE OUR FRIENDS! "  
" YOUR friends maybe. " Vegeta mocked as the frying pan made second appearance.  
" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I should have you sleep outside for this!!!! " Bulma warned as   
Vegeta's pupils became smaller.  
" OUTSIDE! What happened to the blasted couch?! "   
" YOU DON'T DESERVE THE COUCH FOR WHAT YOU JUST DID!!!! " Bulma roared as Vegeta   
swallowed hard, then did something totally out of character.  
Vegeta begged, " Woman don't send me out there! I won't blast the little brat from heck  
again! " he whined.  
" MY NAME IS BULMA! HIS NAME IS GOTEN! Use them and maybe I'll consider letting you stay  
tonight. " Bulma narrowed her eyes, dying to her Vegeta call her by her own name for once.  
Vegeta growled, then spat out, " BULMA don't send me out there! I won't blast GOTEN   
again. " he huffed as Bulma smiled.  
" I'll let you off this time, BUT if I catch you beating up ANY of Bra's friends you   
sleep outside in the rain! " Bulma said, warning Vegeta, " Now come on we have to get the kids   
to bed. " she said as she left the room, leaving a dumbfounded Vegeta inside.  
  
  
  
Tuesday: 2:59am  
" CLANG CLANG CLANG! " noises came from the kitchen of the Briefs house as Vegeta opened  
one eye lazily and sat up in bed.  
" Blasted Kakorot... " he grumbled, then threw the covers over himself as best he could,  
the sleeping Bulma hogging most of the covers for herself.  
" CLANG CLANG CLANG! " the noises continued as Vegeta got out of his bed, still in his   
bright, lime-green pjs.  
" Alright Kakorot! I gave you a warning last night, and if you think you're going to   
devour all my family's nurishment then I have no choise but to final flash your @$$ to the next   
dimention! " Vegeta growled angrily as he stomped down the stairs and into the kitchen, a large  
energy ball in his hand, " NOW YOU'RE GOING TO GET WHAT YOU DE---MMPHMPPH!!!! " Vegeta yelped as  
several large figures tied him up in large glowing ropes with a red aurora about them, causing   
Vegeta to lose consiousness as one of them put him over their shoulder & it along with the others  
disappeared.  
" Vegeta? " Bulma said from upstairs, her eyes shut, " What was it? " she yawned, then   
hearing no response went back to sleep as a strangely shaped object appeared in the very spot   
Vegeta & his kidnappers had disappeared at.  
" It was just a bee, but I took care of it honey. " a voice similar to Vegeta's said as  
Bulma lifted her head to see Vegeta in dark blue pjs.  
" Whatever, ga-night..." Bulma said lazily, then sat up with a jolt, " HONEY?! "  
*************************************************************************************************  
8:56 PM 11/22/00  
Whee!   
Who are these strange people who have kidnapped Vegeta, why do they need him, what are their   
intentions? Why did Vegeta call Bulma "honey"? All the answers & more in the next part of   
Veggienapped!  
  
-Chuquita 


	2. Default Chapter Title

9:00 PM 11/22/00  
By: Chuquita  
E-mail me @: lac31685@aol.com  
  
Chuey's Corner: I hate to waste notepad space with my mindless yaking, so I'll skip right   
to the fic this time.  
  
  
Summary: Vegeta's been kidnapped! Who kidnapped him? Where did they take him?  
Will anyone even bother to save him?!  
  
If anyone hasn't figured out yet, the "Tuesday: 10:19am" and other times are   
just whatever time it is in the story, once I put down what dates I was writing  
in my fics so I didn't want anyone to be confused K?  
  
Ages:   
Chibi Trunks: 10  
Goten & Bra: 8  
Marron: 7  
Gohan: 17  
Everyone else is the same as in the show. Mirai is somewhere in his mid-late teens.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Tuesday: 10:19am :The Briefs Household:  
  
Mirai Trunks awoke with a yawn and sat up in his bed, then looked around his room and   
gasped in amazement. Everything was clean! His clothes were neatly folded in the basket next to  
the door, the tabletop was sparkling without an ounce of dust anywhere. The pens & pencils on his  
desk organized according to size!, " .... " he gawked, then shook his head, " WHAT THE HECK   
HAPPENED HERE!!! " he screamed in utter confused as Vegeta popped his head in the doorway with a  
SonGoku smile on his face in place of his usual scoul.  
" Why GOOD morning Trunks! And how are you this beautiful morning, I hope you don't mind  
I organized your room & pressed your clothes this morning? " he smiled, Bulma's pink apron tied  
around his waist as he skipped out of the room, leaving a stunned Mirai in his wake.  
  
  
" WHO IS THAT AND WHAT HAS HE DONE WITH MY FATHER!!!! " Mirai screamed as he rushed   
downstairs in his boxers, then blinked in awe at the kitchen table, which was filled with   
deliciously smelling food, Chibi Trunks & Bra sitting at the table in their Sunday clothes,   
" What the heck did Mom hit him with last night! " Mirai Trunks pondered as he stuck his finger  
into some chocolate pudding in a small bowl & put the pudding dipped finger in his mouth, a big  
smile on his face, " HEY! This is pretty good! "  
" Nuh-uh-uh! " 'Vegeta' scholded in an unusually perky tone, waving his pointer finger @  
Mirai, " You can't have any brunch until you've gotten dressed & cleaned up! " he smiled as   
Trunks turned to Bra & Chibi.  
" Umm, tell me I'm still asleep and this is just some weird dream? " Mirai asked Chibi  
Trunks & Bra.  
" I don't feel like another peoples dream..." Bra said unconfortably in her Easter dress.  
" Dad's lost his mind. " Chibi Trunks rolled his eyes, itching at his suit, " Makes good  
food though. " he shrugged as Mirai looked up at the content Vegeta.  
" Dende! " Mirai Trunks thought to himself, shocked, " I, I, I can't feel his Ki at all,  
it's gone! "  
" What is it Trunks? " Bra asked her Mirai brother who looked down at her.  
" He has no Ki! " Mirai whispered loudly, " I can't sense a thing on him! "  
" But, he just can't have one one day & have none the next! " Bra said, confused.  
" You're right! " Chibi Trunks noted, " It's unbelievable! "   
" More like impossible. " Mirai said in a serious tone as Chibi & Bra looked up at him,  
" Even the weakest creatures have some Ki, you'd have to be dead to be unable to have one. "   
he nodded as the two kids' eyes widened.  
" There's something defienately wrong here, I just wish I knew what... " Mirai said as   
he watched the figure he thought was his father begin to vaccum the floor, singing to himself.  
  
  
  
" Gohan! Go wake your father up! " Chi-Chi called to her oldest son, her youngest sitting  
@ the table with Chi-Chi holding an ice-pack on his brused eye.  
" Just a second mother! " Gohan called to his mother, putting the hand over the mouth  
piece of the phone, then continued to talk into it.  
" So, do you think I can come over? I'd love to meet your family! " The girl on the other  
line said as Gohan blushed.  
" Well sure, heck you came come over right-- " Gohan stopped & put the phone on hold as   
he stared in shock & embarassment at his father, who waddled tiredly down the stairs in his   
cream-colored bunny-rabbit footie pajamas along with a rabbit-ear hood on his head.  
" Gohan? Gohan? Are you okay? " the girl on the phone asked, hearing only a tonedead   
sound on the other end.  
" HI GOHAN! " Goku said in a perky tone as Gohan covered his face with his hands.  
" I don't understand how I can possibly be related to you. " Gohan groaned.  
" Whatsa matter? " Goku asked as Gohan gawked at his father's bunny pajamas, " Something  
in my teeth? "  
" No. " Gohan said, " Umm, just out of sheer curiousity father, but by what chance did  
you happen to come into possession of that, umm, outfit? "   
" Bulma's Mom got me it for Christmas, isn't it cool! " Goku said happily.  
" That depends on how you define cool, father. " Gohan said, disquested with his father's  
immature taste in sleepwear.  
" She's getting Vegeta a pink one. I like the white one better myself. Pink's a girl's  
color but I didn't have the heart to tell her that Vegeta probably wouldn't wear it. " Goku   
grinned.  
" You mean, father, that you just desire to laugh like an immature child at the idea of  
our comrad in pink footy pajamas. " Gohan said in an intelligent tone.  
" Umm, what you said. " Goku answered, confused, " I'm hungry, wanna go have breakfast? "  
" I'm afraid I must decline father, I believe I have already had the suffecent amount of  
needed nutrition this morning. " Gohan nodded, then ran hurridly upstairs & closed the door.  
" Umm, okay. " Goku said, then walked into the kitchen, " Hi Chi-Chi! "  
" Daddy looks silly! " Goten laughed, then yelped in pain as Chi-Chi pulled the wet cloth  
away from his eye.  
" Hey Chi-Chi, how do I look! " Goku grinned as Chi-Chi groaned.  
" Ridiculous. " she laughed whole-heartedly.  
" Well I like it. " Goku said, twirling his fabric rabbit ear, then stopped, hearing the  
doorbell ring, " I'LL GET IT! " he called as Gohan rushed downstairs.  
" NO FATHER! " he shouted, " What if it's my girlfriend?! "   
" Well she said she's been wanting to meet us. " Goku said.  
" WELL I REFUSE TO LET HER MEET MY FATHER IN HIS, HIS, "BUNNY-RABBIT" PAJAMAS! " Gohan  
screamed, " How do you think she'll react to that situation huh? " he retorted, " Now move away  
from the door! I will have to ponder a way to delay her until you put some decent clothing on. "  
Gohan shooed his father from the doorway and opened it.  
" But Gohan-- " Goku began.  
" HUSH! " Gohan whispered, then turned to the person in the doorway, " Why Goodmorning  
Muh-wha?! Vegeta? What're you doing here? "   
" Vegeta's your girlfriend? " Goku said, confused.  
" NO! I thought my girlfriend was at the door, but apperently she wasn't, and I know   
for a fact that HE is not a SHE! " Gohan yelled at Goku.  
" Oh......OH! " Goku said, finally understanding what Gohan had said, then looked down  
at his feet & grinned, " I love footies... " he giggled happily as he wiggled his toes inside the  
pajamas.  
" Quite. " Gohan grumbled, then turned to Vegeta, " And just what brings you here to our  
quaint little abode? From my recent decuction I assume you will be wanting to spar with Father. "  
he said, then glanced at Goku, who was now sitting indian style playing with the footies on his  
PJ's, " If my hypothosis is correct, you will have to detain from this for approximately 5   
minutes to allow father to get himself properly dressed and nurished. "  
" Spar? Spar? Why I'm just here to give you and your loving family this basket of apples  
I picked for you earlier, they're very squmptious! Bye now Gohan! Bye Goku! Have fun! " Vegeta   
skipped away whistling to himself, leaving a stunned Gohan & Goku in his wake.  
" Loving family? Basket of apples? Bye GOKU? Have fun? SQUMPTIOUS!!! " Gohan yelped, then  
turned to his father, " I, I must be losing my mind. It's from all that FUN I've been having   
lately! " Gohan chatted nervously to himself, " MOTHER! WHERE'S MY GEOMATRY BOOK! I NEED IT NOW!"  
he screamed as he tossed the apples to the floor, Goku perked up.  
" Mmm, fruit! " he drooled as he reached out to grab one.  
" NO FATHER! " Gohan screamed as Goku stopped, the apple inches from his mouth.  
" Why? "   
" It could be poisoned! OF COURSE! Why else would Vegeta act so out of character, he   
plans to do away with you by use of tanted food products! " Gohan said, getting slightly   
paranoid.  
" Did, he just call me, GOKU! " Goku said, shocked, " Wow, Vegeta's finally lightened up,  
took him long enough! "  
" I seriously doubt it father. He's either plotting something or he's lost his mind..."   
Gohan said, looking back & forth nervously, " I think we should follow him. "  
" OOH! Like secret agents! " Goku said happily, " With super secret names & gagets &   
other neat secret agentcy things! " he giggled as Gohan groaned.   
" If you want." Gohan answered, " And take Goten with you, *it'll give me some time   
alone to study* " he added in as Goku called his other son.  
" Hey Goten! Come on! We're going to play Secret Agents! " Goku called as Goten wobbled  
stupidly into the living room.  
" Will there be food? " Goten asked.  
" YEAH! Course there will! " Goku said, " Now let's go! " he shouted as they walked   
outside, Goku still wearing his bunny pajamas.  
" You're, you're, you're not actually going OUT IN PUBLIC wearing THAT, are you father?!"  
Gohan pleaded as Goku thought for a moment.  
" Yes! " Goku chirped.  
" Well, okay, but if anyone asks you if you're related to me, just say no! " Gohan   
yelled as Goku nodded.  
" OKAY GOHAN I WON'T TELL ANYONE I'M YOUR FATHER!!!! " Goku screamed perkily as a sudden  
mob of people Gohan knew from school instantly appeared in front of the Son household and began  
to laugh like crazy, " Hey son! Where're you going? " Goku called above the cackling masses as   
Gohan turned around and sneered at his father, then stomped upstairs, " Gee, I wonder what's   
wrong with him? "  
" I dunno. " Goten said, " I'm hungry. "   
" Me too, let's go to Bulma's, maybe she can give us some of that cool high-tech Secret  
Agency stuff! " Goku grinned as he ran off, Goten riding piggy-back on his father's shoulders   
past all the laughing crowd, " I wonder what's so funny? "  
" Got me. "   
  
  
  
Tuesday: 10:46am  
  
" Ohhhhh!!! " Bulma cried as she sat up in bed and looked at the clock, " I can't   
believe how late it is! How come no one woke me up! " she glanced at her left, to see Vegeta's  
side of the bed neatly made, " I don't care if you fix up your side of the bed I'm still angry  
at you for letting me sleep this late! " she grumbled to herself as she got up and dressed, then  
went downstairs.  
" Hi Mommy! " Bra said, sitting in her Sunday dress, Chibi Trunks shifting uncomfortably  
in his fancy navy blue suit.  
" What are you two doing in your good clothes! " Bulma gaped, " You know you're not   
allowed to wear those unless there's an occation! "  
" I didn't ASK to wear this stupid thing! " Chibi Trunks yelped as he itched like mad,   
" DAD made us wear them to "brunch". " he grumbled.  
" What? " Bulma said, confused as Mirai walked by.  
" Dad's lost his mind. " Mirai huffed, itching inside his own suit, " I HATE THIS DANG  
THING!!! "  
" What do you mean? " Bulma asked as the doorbell rang and Vegeta pranced in, tossing   
daisies out from in a small pink basket on his arm.  
" Why HELLO Bulma, and how are you honey? " Vegeta smiled as he placed several daisies  
in her hair, " You are looking quite ravishing today sweetheart, I just want you to relax today.  
I've swept the floors, done the dishes, cleaned the kids' rooms, made a beautiful breakfast and  
bought you these darling slippers! " he said happily as he held up two unusually comfortable-  
-looking slippers and handed them to Bulma, then skipped off into the other room.  
" Mommy? Mommy? " Bra said worriedly as she waved her small arm in front of her mother's  
face, " MOMMY'S DEAD! " she cried as Chibi Trunks rolled his eyes.  
" She's not dead, she's just in shock. " he noted.  
" Oh. " Bra said, " Is she gonna be okay? "  
" I'm not sure. " Mirai said, " Hey Mom? Mom?....Man, we should've prepared her for this  
one. " he sighed sadly.  
  
  
Tuesday: 10:59am  
  
" Miss Mary Mack Mack Mack! "  
" All dressed in Black Black Black! "  
" Had silver buttons, buttons, buttons! "  
" All down her back, back, back! " Goten & Bra sang as they played one of their clapping  
games out in the backyard.  
" Are you guys sure you should be doing this? " Marron said nervously, " You remember  
what happened last time don't you? " she cringed, remembering Vegeta beating up Goten.  
" That's okay, Daddy's nicer now! " Bra smiled.  
" I like your dress. " Goten smiled stupidly.  
" Thanks, it's kinda itchy, but Daddy said I should wear it today....do you really like  
it? " Bra asked, smiling proudly.  
" Uh-huh, it reminds me of what I had for lunch yesterday. " Goten answered.  
" What'd you have for lunch yesterday? "  
" Mashed 'atatoes. " Goten sighed, picturing the heavenly dish of fried chicken &   
mashed potatoes his Mom had made last night.  
" PSST! " a voice whispered from the side of the house as Goten, Bra, & Marron turned  
around to see a paw signal for them to come over.  
" Who, who's that? " Marron gulped.  
" The Easter Bunny! " Bra's eyes widened.  
" Naw, that's just my Dad. " Goten replied.  
" You're Dad's the Easter Bunny??? " Marron said, confused.  
" No, he's just wearing his bunny pajamas. We're spyin! " Goten whispered joyfully,   
" Come on! " he told the two girls, grabbing Bra's hand as a figure appeared behind the trio.  
" Hi Daddy! " Bra said happily as Marron rushed behind a tree.  
" Poor Goten, looks like he's gonna get himself a matching pair of black eyes. " she  
said sadly.  
" Hello Bra, " 'Vegeta' said, then bended down to the two children, " And who do we have  
here? " he smiled, pointing to Goten, who swallowed hard, " Now don't tell me this young man here  
is Goten! " he said, pretending to act surprised as Marron's jaw dropped to the ground, " Don't  
you two look cute together! " he squealed as Goku jumped out from behind the bushes.  
" AH-HA! " the sayian exclaimed, pointing at Vegeta, " WE'VE GOT YOU NOW! "   
" Why whatever are you talking about Goku? " 'Vegeta' answered as Goku geared up to   
attack him.  
" IF YOU'RE REALLY VEGETA YOU'LL BE ABLE TO DEFLECT THIS! " Goku shouted, " KAME HAME  
HAAAAAAA!!!!! " he yelled as Goten noticed a button on 'Vegeta's' leg as the blast of energy   
hurtled towards Vegeta.  
" Bra, look! A button! " Goten noted as Bra glanced at her father's leg, then pressed   
the skin-tone button, which caused 'Vegeta' to collapse to the ground Goku's Kamehame to miss  
him, and destroy half the buildings in the nearest town.  
" Whoops. " Goku said sheepishly, then glanced at Vegeta, " HOLY CRAP! I KILLED HIM!   
And I he didn't even get anywhere near my attack too... " Goku wondered aloud as he scratched   
his head.  
" Daddy? Daddy? " Bra called to the frozen 'Vegeta', " MOMMY!!! "  
  
  
  
Tuesday: 11:10am  
  
" Mommy, guess what! This isn't Daddy! It's a robot! " Bra cried in shock as Goku &   
Goten carried the andriod in, Bulma still staring out into nowhere, the slippers she had been   
handed earlier still in her hands, " Mom! Did you hear me, I said THIS IS NOT DADDY! " she cried  
as Bulma snapped out of it & shook her head.  
" Wha, wha? What did you say? " she said, trying to recompose herself.  
" Bulma, I don't think this is Vegeta, " Goku said, then grabbed the leg on the andriod  
& snapped it off, revealing various wires & circuts, " See, last time I checked I thought he had  
bones. "   
" What is this! " Bulma cried in shock.  
" Well, it's certainly not Vegeta. " Goten nodded.  
" Hey Mom you're finally--WAH! " Chibi Trunks gasped.  
" Toldja. " Mirai said in a deep tone as they stared at the robotic creature that had  
appeared to be their father.  
" But how? " Chibi Trunks asked as Mirai raised an eyebrow.  
" Come on kid, remember! "Squmptious"!!! How could you NOT notice the difference. " he  
exclaimed.  
" I DON'T MEAN THAT! " Chibi Trunks yelled, " I MEAN, how & when did the switch happen! "  
he huffed as the others looked at him, " Wasn't there ANY time that the switch could've been  
made! "   
" I'm not sure--OH! " Bulma's eyes widened, " There was a clanging noise last night and  
Vegeta went down to check what it was, I was pretty sure it was Goku again, since he was the one  
who was down there Sunday night pigging out of the fridge, and and about 5 minutes later he   
came back up....  
  
  
***" What was it? " she yawned, then hearing no response went back to sleep as a strangely   
shaped object appeared in the very spot Vegeta & his kidnappers had disappeared at.  
" It was just a bee, but I took care of it honey. " a voice similar to Vegeta's said as  
Bulma lifted her head to see Vegeta in dark blue pjs.  
" Whatever, ga-night..." Bulma said lazily, then sat up with a jolt, " HONEY?! "***  
  
  
" That man has never called me or anyone else "honey" in his entire life! I should've   
asked him what happened but I was too tired. Come to think of it, when he came back upstairs he  
was wearing different colored Pajamas then he did when he went downstairs--why didn't I notice  
it sooner! " Bulma scholded herself.  
" But, if that's not Daddy, then where is Daddy? " Bra said, frightened. Her eyes   
glazing over, " I hope he's okay. "  
" Don't worry, we'll find out, I just have to make a few calls first... " Bulma said as  
she picked up the phone & began to dial...  
  
  
  
Tuesday: 12:30pm  
  
  
" Vegeta's been kidnapped??? " Krillin raised an eyebrow as he, Tien, Chaotzu, Yamcha,  
18, Piccolo, the kids & the Son family sat at a large table in Bulma's den.  
" That's right, someone kidnapped him last night and replaced him with an android. "   
Bulma nodded.  
" A horrible comparison to the real Vegeta. " Mirai said, " Father would've been enraged  
if he knew there was a duplicate of himself running around baking cookies in Mother's pink apron  
& skipping tossing flower pedals around from a small basket.... "   
A wide smile crossed Piccolo's face as he closed his eyes and chuckled.  
" What's so funny! Vegeta's who-knows-where right now and you think it's FUNNY! " Bulma  
yelled as Piccolo opened one eye.  
" Vegeta...in Bulma's apron. " The Namek snickered, then went back to meditating.  
" It'd serve him right if he DIDN'T come back. " 18 growled, " He just stood by and let  
Cell suck me up! That da-- "   
" Mommy I have to go to the bathroom! " Marron whinced.  
" Not now! " 18 whispered to her daughter, who sat down on the floor uncomfortably.  
" I didn't like Vegeta very much anyway. " Chaotzu said as Tien rolled his 3 eyes.  
" Who does? " he chuckled.  
" Say Bulma, what are you going to do--if you can't find Vegeta? " Yamcha said shyly.  
" I can't answer that because I AM going to find him! But the only way to find him is   
for me to find out where this robotic monstrosity came from! " Bulma sighed as Mirai walked   
over to Yamcha.  
" Don't mess with my mother. " Mirai narrowed his eyes at Yamcha, who glanced left,   
then right, then swallowed hard.  
  
  
  
Somewhere, far far away...  
Vegeta could feel his head pounding, it felt as if he had been beaten in his sleep,   
everything around him was so dark.  
" Where, where am I? " Vegeta grumbled as he opened his eyes and gasped. He was in a   
room identical to his old one back on planet Vejita, in fact, it was a complete duplicate,   
down to the last detail. Vegeta sat up on the bed and stared in shock, then finally composed   
himself & jumped down, " WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!!!! " he screamed, half in anger, half  
in nervousness. Vegeta narrowed his eyes, then noticed the doorknob on the door across the room  
beginning to turn. He attempted to blast it, then glanced down at his hands, for some reason he  
was unable to do so. Vegeta growled, and decided that even if he couldn't power up, he'd attack  
his captors by brute force anyway.  
" Don't bother Prince Vegeta, this room is set to neutralize any and all sayian power,  
battling would be useless. " a darkened figure chuckled as Vegeta turned towards the figure as  
several others gathered behind it.  
" HOW DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!! " Vegeta screamed as a smile engulfed the figure's face.  
" Heh-heh, " the figure grinned, " we know EVERYTHING about YOU Prince Vegeta.   
Everything... "  
*************************************************************************************************  
10:06 PM 11/25/00  
Heh-heh, I love a good cliff-hanger.   
  
Who are these mysterious people? What do they want with Vegeta? Will Bulma find out where the  
andriod came from? And will Goku EVER change out of his ridiculous Bunny Pajamas? Find out in   
Part 3 of Veggienapped!  
  
-Chuquita (lac31685@aol.com)  
  
Note: It'll take a little while to get Part 3 up. This part was 3/4 of the way finished when I  
posted part 1. I'll try to get Part 3 up as soon as possible though! ^_^ 


	3. Default Chapter Title

8:50 PM 11/26/00  
By: Chuquita  
E-mail me @: lac31685@aol.com  
Disclaimer: Whoops, I forgot this thing the last two chapters, but  
I'm pretty sure everyone knows that DBZ isn't mine. I don't own anything  
in this fic except King Cheez Cake, Queen Patti-Cake, & Brownie. Oh, &   
the Vegeta android, can't forget him ^_^  
  
Chuey's Corner: I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed the last two parts  
of Veggienapped, I appreciate the info ^_^  
  
Summary: Vegeta's been kidnapped! Who kidnapped him? Where did they take him?  
Will anyone even bother to save him?!  
  
Like Before:  
Ages:   
Chibi Trunks: 10  
Goten & Bra: 8  
Marron: 7  
Gohan: 17  
Everyone else is the same as in the show. Mirai is somewhere in his mid-late teens.  
  
Yes I know these aren't their actual age differences, but I need them @ these ages for  
the fic, K? -Chuey  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Hi there, " the figure emerged from the shadows, Vegeta raised an eyebrow. The   
rotund creature stood before him, and it was ugly as heck! It stood about 1ft taller than  
Vegeta, around "Kakorot"s height, with pale skin, a fat nose, and antennie similar to a namek's,  
other than that, it looked mostly like a human-being, built about the same, with with long blonde  
hair that went down to it's waist, if you could find its waist, that is, " We are the Zorgons. "  
the creature said as an evil smile crept over Vegeta's face, thousands of insults flooding to his  
brain. He snickered.  
" We also have the ability to read minds. " the creature said as Vegeta's face drooped,  
" That's how we know most of your backround information, and that's how we created this room,  
a perfect replica isn't it? "  
" Dang. " Vegeta mumbled as the figure brushed it's hair off it's face.  
" I am the leader of these people, Queen Patti-Cake, and this-- "   
" YOU'RE A WOMAN?! " Vegeta burst out into laughter.  
" What did you think we were, asexual? " Queen P asked as Vegeta smirked.  
" WHAT NERVE!!! THINKING LIKE THAT I SHOULD--no, GUARDS! Make sure he doesn't escape. "  
the Queen huffed as she stomped out, the King stepping forward, twice the size of his wife.  
" I should order you to be killed now, but we already have plans for you, our race's   
strength depends on it. " King Cheez Cake narrowed his eyes, then smiled, " After all, you can't  
find Sayians very much ANYWHERE anymore. " he chuckled, " You're perfect for the job. " the King  
said, then left, locking the door behind him.  
" How in he!l did I get captured by such fools? " Vegeta grumbled, " Dang I wish I had   
learned that Bakarot's transmission technique! No matter, I shall destory this room, leave, fly  
back to that danged Earth and beat the stuffings out of Kakorot for making me think it was him   
down there! " he smiled, then glanced at a nearby window and walked up to it, then grabbed the  
bars & pulled. Vegeta gasped, " How can this be! I, the Prince of all Sayians, can't break a   
few measily bars?!....my & power won't work in here, da#n. I wonder where Kakorot is...  
if he or any other of those baka friends of his try to help ME, I'll kill them! "  
  
  
  
" We HAVE to help Vegeta! " Bulma pleaded with the rest of the Z fighters, who sat there  
staring at Bulma like she had just grown a third eye.  
" Did I hear you right? HELP VEGETA?! " Krillin asked, raising an eyebrow.  
" Vegeta's never done a thing to help us! " Yamcha shouted.  
" Why should we help him? " Tien narrowed his eyes as Piccolo opened one eye, while  
continuing to meditate in mid-air.  
" I say we leave him there. " Piccolo said, then closed his right eye.  
" But guys, we don't even know where "there" is! " Goku said, still in his bunny PJ's   
" What if the people who kidnapped him decide to kidnap one of us?! "  
" Good point Goku! " Bulma smiled, " That's why I want some volunteers to help me find   
him! Anybody? " Bulma asked as the group sat, staring at her, Bra the only one raising her hand.  
" Mommy, I wanna go save Daddy! " Bra said happily, waving her arm about.  
Bulma looked up, " Anyone else? " she said in a monotone voice.  
" What about you Trunks? " Bulma asked chibi Trunks, " Don't you care about Daddy too? "  
she said in a baby voice.  
" He called me a wuss. " Chibi Trunks retorted, then crossed his arms, Bulma looked   
around, ready to yell at Vegeta, then stopped, realizing he wasn't there.  
" If those kidnappers don't kill him, "I" will! " Bulma growled, she sighed, " Come on!  
PLEASE GUYS! I NEED your help! I can't just fly there & beat up those people by myself! "  
" Will there be food? " Goten asked as Bra laughed.  
" Silly Goten, there's always food! " she smiled as Goten looked around.  
" Where? "  
" Well, I guess I'll help. " Mirai said, standing up.  
" Thank you Trunks! " Bulma clasped her hands together, " Anyone else? "  
" I'll go. " Goku said as everyone stared at him & gasped.  
" What! Goku, this is VEGETA remember? " Krillin argued as Goku looked down at his friend  
" So? We're all friends aren't we? Wouldn't you guys try to save me if "I" was   
kidnapped? " Goku asked.  
" Well yeah Goku, but you're different! " Yamcha said.  
" Yeah, we like YOU. " Tien added.  
" Well then why don't you guys come with me to save Vegeta? " Goku said, " We need to,  
besides, I've known Bulma much longer than any of you and I'd hate to let her down like this. "  
" Okay, Goku, Mirai, Bra--come on! Anyone else?! " Bulma sighed as Bra pulled a chocolate  
chip cookie out of her pocket & held it above Goten, who was sitting indian-style on the floor.  
" Hey Goten, wanna cookie? " she whispered as Goten sniffed the air, then looked up and  
noticed the cookie, causing him to reach up for it, waving his arms about. Bra held it just out  
of his reach.  
" Thanks Goten! " Bulma said as Bra instantly dropped the cookie onto the floor. Goten  
grabbed the cookie & stuffed it in his mouth.  
" See, Goten wants to go too Mommy! " Bra chirped as Goten looked up, utterly confused.  
" Huh? "  
  
  
  
" Hmm, " Bulma rubbed her chin as she fiddled around with the unconsious Vegeta android,  
then opened the hatch on his back to reveal thousands of wires, " Wow, whoever made this went all  
out! " she gasped.  
" Yeah, but they sure didn't know anything about Vegeta's personality. " Goku noted.  
" I think they did. " Bulma argued, " But there's a reason they programed him to act   
this way. "  
" Yeah, to scare the crap out of us. " Mirai grumbled, " I can't believe he organized  
my stuff my size, shape, color...and that whole "touchy-feely" thing made me CRAZY! " he pounded  
his fist on the table.  
" Actually, I think he was programmed to make us forget about the real Vegeta. I mean,  
he made breakfast, brought apples over to the Sons, complimented GOKU, called me by my name,  
cleaned the kids's rooms, vaccumed the floors, and danced around like a nimrod tossing flowers  
all over the place!!!! " Bulma exclaimed.  
" Dad would've killed this guy--" Mirai snickered.  
" I wish I could've seen Vegeta's face at the sight of the "clone" here. " Goku grinned  
widely, " Say Bulma, how about we take him with us? "  
" WHAT! " Bulma and Mirai Trunks screamed at the same time, " ARE YOU NUTS!! "  
" HE'D DRIVE ME CRAZY!!! "  
" GOKU WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE HE WAS PROGRAMMED TO DO-- "  
" HE'LL BUG ME AND ACT ALL NICEY-NICE TO ME THE WHOLE TIME AND WANNA HUG ME AND JUNK! "  
" WHAT IF HE HAS SOME KIND OF WEAPON IN HIS MEMORY?! "  
" AND HE'LL IRON MY SHIRTS AND MAKE EVERYTHING SO DISQUESTINGLY PERFECT THAT I'D-- "  
" -be totally unpredicable Goku and that's why-- "  
" WE CAN'T TAKE HIM WITH US! " they both shrieked as Goku just stared on.  
  
  
" I can't believe we're gonna take him with us. " Mirai Trunks grumbled as he sat in the  
corner of the room, Bulma making the repairs on the android.  
" Relax Trunks, remember what Goku said, you guys can use him to switch him & Vegeta   
back again, that way the kidnappers will never notice! " Bulma said, then glanced at a small   
tag on the Vegeta android's arm, " It's so tiny... " she squinted her eyes at the microscopic  
tag, then narrowed her eyes at it.  
" What's tiny? " Goku asked.  
" There's a kind of sticker on his arm--it says..."Manufactured by your friends at   
Planet Zorgonia"... "  
" What's Zorgonia? " Goku said, confused as Piccolo appeared behind them, meditating,   
only with an out-of-place evil grin plastered on.  
" Something tells me you know. " Bulma raised an eyebrow as Piccolo landed, thankful   
that he had disiplined himself so well, for he was about to burst into laughter if he hadn't.  
" The Zorgonines are a race of people that thrive off of others. Without the strength  
of each other they wouldn't survive. They build their only strength mostly in numbers, but   
their royalty prefer a slightly different approach. " Piccolo grinned, his eyes still wide shut.  
" And that would be-- " Goku asked.  
" By use of the blood of other, more powerful races, preferably other royalty. " Piccolo  
opened his eyes, which revealed a look of cheerful anxiety, the rest of his body perfectly calm.  
" THEY'RE GONNA SUCK VEGETA'S BLOOD OUT!? " Goku gasped.  
" Well, not exactly THAT kind of blood. And I wouldn't say suck--- "  
  
  
  
Vegeta sat there, laying on the bed under the covers, trying to form some kind of attack,  
::I wonder if those imbeciles have noticed my disappearance yet!::: he thought angrily to himself  
::They're probably wondering where I am. They have to be worried by now. Those baka-tachi are   
probably lost without me. Probably crying their pathetic eyes out. Heh-heh. And that poor woman.  
She's probably tearing insanely over this::: Vegeta snickered, ::Then why haven't they tried  
to rescue me by now!::: he shouted in his head, then got a terrible thought, :::KAMI! What if  
they don't WANT to rescue me?!--NO! That is not possible. of course they will, after all, I am  
the prince::: Vegeta reassured himself, ::They would never leave me here. They cannot just go   
on with their lives!::: he glanced at a nearby clock, ::Hmm, 1:50pm, Bra and that miserable   
brat of mine are outside playing by now. I bet Trunks is out practicing. My little Princess is  
probably playing games with that INSOLENT KAKOROT-SPAWN again!::: Vegeta growled angrily, ::How  
can she like him! He's nothing more than a carbon copy of Kakorot! Besides, that kid adores me,  
yep, got her right around my finger--but:: Vegeta glanced down, :::I did get her upset the other  
day when I whooped that Kako-brat all the way back to his house, what if--what if she WANTS me  
to stay here..she'll grow up and MARRY that bakayaro's son!!!::: Vegeta cringed, ::And then   
she'll fall victim to some be-da%*ed Kakorot curse and end up sending MORE Kakorots into the   
world!!!::: Vegeta swallowed hard, then heard a loud whirring noise from outside the bedsheets.  
" WHO'S THERE!!! " he screamed, then grabbed the sheet, pulled it off him, and felt a  
piercing sensation in his back. This caused Vegeta to nearly-faint, it was as if someone had just  
drilled through his spine, but yet he could still move around. But barely.  
The figure smiled evily at Vegeta, who got up, feeling him body go numb, the world   
blurring around him.  
" Now don't worry Prince, we're just going to take you to meet someone very special to   
us. You won't feel a thing. " he snickered.  
" WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON--" Vegeta's eyes rolled back in his sockets as he fainted,  
making a loud thud against the floor.  
" There, now isn't that better? " the figure said in a soothing voice, as it  
rushed it's hand though Vegeta's spiky black hair, then tossed the sayian over it's shoulder   
& left the room.  
  
  
  
" WOMAN!! " Vegeta cried out as he walked around, heading towards Capsule Corp, " WHERE  
ARE YOU!!! " he growled angrily, then heard a small child giggle from behind him, causing him   
to whip around, " Bra? Trunks? KAKOROT! IF THAT'S YOUR BRAT OVER THERE I'LL-- " Vegeta stopped,  
the raised an eyebrow, more giggles coming from the other direction, " IF THIS IS YOUR IDEA  
OF A SICK 'WELCOME BACK' JOKE YOU'RE SADLY MISTAKEN!!! " he yelled, " WOMAN! BRA! TRUNKS! "  
Vegeta looked around, " Where the heck are they! "  
" Excuse me sir, are you looking for someone? " a female voice said as Vegeta whipped  
around.  
" WOMAN! DID YOU NOT HEAR ME CALLING YOU! Have I been gone for so long as that you cannot  
remember me?! " Vegeta grumbled as the girl stared at him.  
" Who are you, where did you come from, and my name is NOT woman, it's Bra! " she   
narrowed her eyes at Vegeta, who smiled.  
" BRA! " he exclaimed, " I can't believe I've been gone that long! " he cried, trying not  
to get emotional, " Come on, give your father a hug! "  
" Father?? My father disappeared ages ago. I haven't seen him since. " Bra answered,   
" Now if you'll excuse me I have some diapers to change. " she said, staring at Vegeta perculely  
as she headed inside.  
" Diapers? You've had CHILDREN! " he gasped.  
" 6 years ago, six-tuplets. " she said proudly, her back towards him.  
" SIX! YOU HAVE SIX CHILDREN AND NONE OF THEM ARE WEENED YET!!! " Vegeta gawked.  
" Well, I can't help it, they have the same kind of bladder as their Uncle. " Bra  
shrugged as Vegeta cussed under his breath, mumbling something about Trunks and an accident.  
" HONEY! WE HAVE AN EMERGANCY IN HERE!!! " a man cried as he rushed out into the doorway.  
He put his hand through his black hair, " NONE OF THEM WILL SIT STILL FOR ME! " he yelped,   
Vegeta raising an eyebrow.  
" That man looks awfully familiar..." he said to himself as Bra rushed past him.  
" I'M COMING! " she yelled back as she rushed into the parlor. Vegeta, out of pure   
curiousity, followed.  
Vegeta walked into the parlor, " I don't see any brats? " he grumbled, then felt a tug   
at his boot and looked down, seeing two of the children. A look of pure horror rushed across   
Vegeta's face, " They must be friends of Bra's kids. " he thought to himself, clearly in denial.  
The children--looked exactly like Goku.  
" Well, there's two of them. " Bra said, then grabbed the boys & put one under each   
arm, " GOTEN! I FOUND THE FIRST TWO! "   
" GOTEN! " Vegeta yelped, " But, but, that's KAKOROT'S SPAWN!!! "  
" So? " Bra said, confused, the two boys wiggling about.  
" Mommy, I'm hungry! " the first cried, his voice identical to chibi-Goku's (DB)  
" I'm hungry too Mommy, I wanna eat. " the second whined in the same voice.  
" Not now, we have to find your other brothers! " Bra said to the boys, who's eyes welled  
up with tears.  
" But I'm hungry now! " the first whined sadly.  
" Please Mommy! " the second joined in.  
Bra groaned, then glanced up, " GOTEN! " she screamed, then handed to two over to her   
husband, " Get them something to eat, THEN we'll change them! "  
" But-- " Goten started.  
" JUST GO FEED THEM ALRIGHT!!! " Bra yelled at Goten, who nodded as Bra ran off into the  
other room. He sniffed the air.   
" EEW! What died..." he looked down at the two boys & cringed, both of their clothes  
now soaked at the croch, " Oh Dende help me..." he looked up at Vegeta, " Listen, as long as   
you're here the least you can do is help us find them! " he shouted.  
Vegeta just stared, his face a pale white color.  
" GEEZ! " Goten groaned, " Can't you boys learn to hold it! "  
" We can't help it. " the first began.  
" Everytime we get hungry we pee. " the second continued.  
" And we're ALWAYS hungry. " the said in unison.  
" FINE! Come on! " Goten huffed as he ran the boys off the the kitchen.  
" Hey Mister? " Kid 3 poked Vegeta, Kids 4-6, noticing neither of their parents where  
no longer present also waddled up to Vegeta, " Are you our Grandpa, mister? " he asked Vegeta,  
who looked down at the boys, who all had goofy Goku grins on their faces.  
" I like Grampa, he's silly lookin. " Kid 5 giggled.  
" Wanna come play with us Grampa? " Kid 4 asked happily as kid 6 chimed in.  
" We love you Grampa! " 6 smiled, then hugged Vegeta's right leg.  
Vegeta looked about at the 4 boys, the pit in his stomach beginning to grow larger.  
" I'LL MAKE KAKOROT PAY FOR THIS!!! " Vegeta screamed inside his head, " I DON'T CARE  
IF THEY'RE MY GRANDCHILDREN! THEY'RE KAKOROT'S TOO! " he growled as the kid 6 looked up at   
Vegeta curiously.  
" Somethin wrong Grampa? " he asked, confused.  
Vegeta just smiled, " You'll see---FINAL FLASH!!!!!! " he screamed as he launched his   
attack at the boys, who put their hands up & reflected the blast, sending it hurtling towards  
Vegeta. His eyes widened in fright, the blast was too big to dodge, not in this room, it was  
way to small! Vegeta looked upwards & began to scream....  
  
  
" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
MOMMY!!!! " Vegeta cried in a childish voice, then looked around. He was strapped in chains &   
attached to a wall in King Cheez Cake's Court. Vegeta's face turned beet red.  
" Is he all right? " Queen Patti-Cake asked her husband.  
" He should be fine, that blow the guards gave him to the back can easily trigger   
REM sleep, in other words, he just had a bad dream. " the King nodded.  
" Good, I wouldn't want our investment to go to waste. " Queen Patti-Cake said to the   
King.  
King Cheez Cake walked up to a very aggrivated Vegeta, who was trying desprately to get  
out of the chains, " I'm sorry for our rude attitude towards you Prince Vegeta, but, as you know,  
you are going to become a very valuable asset to us. "  
" If you ugly creatures think "I" will fight for you then-- " Vegeta yelled.  
" No no no. We don't need you to fight for us. In fact, the purpose we brought you here  
had nothing to do with fighting off any enemy. " the King smiled wickedly as Vegeta raised an  
eyebrow.  
" IF YOU DIDN'T BRING ME HERE TO FIGHT ANYONE THEN WHY DID YOU FOOLS EVEN KIDNAP ME IN  
THE FIRST PLACE!!! I AM A SAYIAN! WE ARE A RACE BORN TO FIGHT OTHERS YOU BARBERIC SLOTH!!!! "  
Vegeta screamed, enraged.  
The King laughed, " I'm sorry to disappoint you Prince Vegeta, but we have brought you   
here on more of a...social call. "  
" I don't do well with groups. I'm a very solitary person, I like to do things on my   
own. " Vegeta gritted though his teeth.  
" Well, there are some things that you can't do alone. " he smirked as Vegeta raised an  
eyebrow, " BROWNIE! " the King called as large footsteps echoed thoughout the court.  
" What in Kami's name is that!!! " Vegeta said as he glanced around, a figure appearing  
in the doorway.  
" Prince Vegeta, I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Brownie. "  
  
  
  
" YOU MEAN THEY WHAT!!! " Bulma gasped, Piccolo trying to wipe the grin off his face.  
" I told you the "blood of stronger species", didn't I? " Piccolo said as Bulma clasped  
her hand over her mouth.  
" What a shame..." Bulma began, " ....those poor kidnappers. " she said as Goku & Trunks  
stared at her in shock, " And, poor Vegeta too. "  
" MommYYY! " Bra called from upstairs, " Trunks is bothering me!!! "   
" Coming! " Bulma yelled back, " Piccolo, Goku, Mirai Trunks, you guys better come too,  
we have to explain this to the others.  
  
The Z senshi burst into laughter as Piccolo concluded his story about the Zorgons's  
strength ritual.  
" You mean, those ugly things want Vegeta to WHAT!? " Yamcha choked out between bursts  
of giggles as Piccolo nodded, the stern look on his face back again where it belonged.  
Krillin cracked up at Vegeta's situation, " Oh Dende I think I'm gonna laugh up a lung! "  
he shouted.  
" It's NOT funny. " Bulma said sternly as the fighters all instantly stopped their bouts  
of laughter and stared at her, " Vegeta's in big trouble once he finds out what these people are  
going to do to him. "  
The Z team nodded obedently, " Now, I'd like to you to meet our new friend. " Bulma   
said as the Vegeta android walked into the light, causing the group to gawk.  
" Why hello there, it's not nice to leave your mouths hanging open like that you know."  
Android Vegeta chirped cheerfully as the group glanced at one another.  
" This is Veggy (veh-gee), and he is going to help us. " Bulma said as Veggy   
smiled sweetly at the others.  
Krillin opened his mouth, " I think, I'm going to puke. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
9:49 PM 11/29/00  
And so ends part 3 of Veggienapped!  
  
What does King Cheez Cake plan to do with Vegeta? How does this concern his daughter?   
And how does Android Veggy fit into all this, why did Bulma even bother to regenerate him?  
Find out in Part 4 of Veggienapped! -Chuquita ^_^ 


	4. Default Chapter Title

9:54 PM 11/29/00  
By: Chuquita  
E-mail me @: lac31685@aol.com  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. The only things here I own are   
King Cheez Cake, Queen Patti-Cake, their daughter Princess Brownie,  
and the android Vegeta, who I've dubbed Veggy (Veh-gee) not to be  
confused with Veggie (pronounced the same), Vegeta's nickname.  
  
Summary: Vegeta's been kidnapped! Who kidnapped him? Where did they take him?  
Will anyone even bother to save him?!  
  
If you've just tuned in, here's the scoop, A race of people called  
Zorgons have kidnapped Vegeta and brought him to their King & Queen for  
purposes unknown. Back at Capsule Corp. Vegeta was replaced by an   
android, who didn't exactly act like the aggressive and competitive  
Sayian Prince (The android's as sweet a person as a five-year old in a candy shop).   
After being shut down accidently by Goten, Bulma has revived the android   
and he, along with Goku, Goten, Mirai Trunks & Bra are headed on a rescue   
mission to save Vegeta.  
  
Like Before:  
Ages:   
Chibi Trunks: 10  
Goten & Bra: 8  
Marron: 7  
Gohan: 17  
Everyone else is the same as in the show. Mirai is somewhere in his mid-late teens.  
*************************************************************************************************  
Anyone notice the food/name references yet?   
  
" Prince Vegeta, this is my daughter, Brownie. " King Cheez Cake announced to Vegeta,  
who was still strapped to the wall by various shackles & chains.  
" Hi there. " Princess Brownie stepped into the light, Vegeta's face turned a pale green  
in disquest. This girl was anything but pleasent to look at. She had a nose almost as big as her  
fathers, and brown pigtails tied on each side of her head, and God was she rotund. It was a   
surprise this girl could fit though the door. Brownie had a red polka-dot's jumper on and fat  
red lips underneath her humongous nose, she had on a cream-colored shirt underneath her jumper  
and two bright green shoes on her feet, " tain't he cute. " she said in a southern accent as she  
she made kissy noises at Vegeta, who hurled his breakfast onto the court floor, " Ah think he   
likes me! Bless his heart. "   
  
  
  
" Can't I just use my instant transmission! " Goku whined as he put on the uncomfortable  
spacesuit.  
" No Goku, if you use it you have no idea where you'll end up! " Bulma replied, " I told  
you that earlier. "  
" Million dollar industry and they STILL can't make comfortable spacesuits. " Mirai  
grumbled as he put his helmet on. Goten walked up to the others crying.  
" Hey champ, whatsa matter? " Goku asked his youngest son, who's eyes watered.  
" How'm I supposed to eat if my head's in this fish bowl! " Goten sobbed as Bra, who   
hadn't put her helmet on yet, skipped over to Goten, a slice of pizza in her hand.  
" Hi Goten! Do you like PIZZZZZA? " Bra teased as she swayed the piece of pizza left to  
right, Goten's eyes following the pizza, hypnotized by it.  
" Goten likes pizza...." Goten said in a dazed voice, " GIMMIE! " he cried, holding his  
arms out pathetically as Bra smirked.  
" Okay. here you go. " she said, handing the pizza to Goten, who drooled in delight,   
then leaned his head towards the piece & smacked his head against his helmet, then began to cry.  
" GET ME OUT OF THIS TORTURE DEVICE!!!! " Mirai screamed, his space-suit causing him to  
itch all over.  
" Here you go! " Veggy smiled as he pushed a button on Mirai's helmet, then popped it   
off, " Now isn't that better? " he patted Mirai on the head, then skipped back to where Bulma  
was standing. Mirai Trunks cringed.  
" He scares me. " Mirai shook as Veggy tapped Bulma on the shoulder.  
" Is the ship almost ready Bulma? " Veggy asked politely as Bulma stared at him, then   
shook her head.  
" Wha--Sorry, it's just that you're acting kind of out of place. " she said as Veggy   
looked at her innocently.  
" Why whatever do you mean? " he asked as Bulma sighed, frustrated. Goku came running  
up.  
" Bulma, I'm hungry. " Goku said as Bulma rolled her eyes.  
" There's food in the spaceship! " she retorted.  
" No there isn't, just these bags with powder in them! See? " Goku said as he held out  
a bag marked Peanutbutter&Jelly.  
" Silly 'ol Goku, of course it's food, space food. Real food would spoil in space. "   
Veggy smiled as Goku gasped.  
" Really? Wow, what'll they think of next. " he said in shock as he ate the powder, bag &  
all, then quickly spat up, " BLEHHHHH!!!!!! "   
" Here you go! " Veggy smiled as he held out an actual PB&J sandwich.  
" Hey! Thanks! " Goku grinned stupidly as he downed the sandwich in one bite. Veggy   
made his way into the ship, followed by Trunks & Bra, who was carrying the the sniffling Goten  
on her shoulders, " Ya know what Bulma, I think I like him better than the real Vegeta. "  
" We better switch them back soon or we won't WANT to do it. " she said, then watched  
as Goku went into the spaceship. Bulma sighed, " I hope MY Vegeta's okay. " she looked up,   
" Well, he can take care of himself, I think. "  
  
  
" You can't do that!!!!! " Vegeta screamed at the King, " First of all, I will NOT do it,  
and second I have a family! I'm married! On Earth it is considered illegal! "  
" We do not ecknowledge this here. We have, however been keeping a close watch on your  
offspring, they are very powerful. " the King smirked.  
" Well, they are MY brats. " Vegeta boasted, then narrowed his eyes, " You're trying to   
trick me! Fool! You cannot use that against me. " Vegeta said, " Besides, they will come for me.  
It doesn't take a genius, to notice that I am gone. "   
" We have taken that precotion. " King Cheez Cake said, " I had my servents take on the  
task of creating a replica. "  
" You--cloned me? " Vegeta asked, slightly confused.  
" No no no, we merely created an android in your likeness. Even if they discover that it  
is not you, and I'm sure one of them will, they will not even try to part with it. That Android  
is programmed to keep them happy, why should they get rid of him for you? " the King mused.  
" KEEP THEM "HAPPY"! I HAVEN'T GOT A WEAK BONE IN MY BODY! EVEN KAKOROT WILL NOTICE  
THE DIFFERENCE! " Vegeta screamed.  
" Kakorot? Now what is that? " King Cheez Cake asked.  
" Well, you can't possibly know everything about me, can you? " Vegeta smirked, " Kakorot  
is not a what, he's a sayian. "  
" What?! But, you're the only sayian left. " King Cheez Cake said, " Tell me about this,  
Kakorot. " he said.  
" Yeah cutie, tell us about Kakorot! " Brownie giggled impishly as Vegeta got an idea.  
Vegeta got a wonderful, awful idea ^u^  
::I can't believe what I'm about to say!::, Vegeta thought, " Why, how could you NOT  
know. Kakorot is the strongest being that ever existed in this filthy little universe...." Vegeta  
began in an innocent tone of voice.  
  
  
" GO...AWAY..." Mirai Trunks gritted through his teeth as Veggy tried to fix Mirai's   
jacket for the umpteenth time.  
" That's awful peculiar, your jacket seems to be sliding to the left. " Veggy said in  
a surprised voice as he scratched his head.  
" YOU'RE "AWFUL PECULIAR"! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! " Trunks growled.  
" Come on Trunks, Veggy's our friend. " Goku said as Veggy zipped over the the sayian &  
handed him a candy bar, " Oooooh, chocolate! " Goku hugged the bar, then downed it in one gulp,  
wrapper & all, " See! "  
Veggy smiled, pleased with himself and just downright happy to exist.  
" Can I have some more chocolate bars??? BTW, where did you get that one anyway... "  
Goku began as Veggy placed another in Goku's hands.  
" Did you say something? " Veggy asked.  
" Not a thing. " Goku grinned, then swallowed that candy as well.  
Trunks grumbled something about evil manipulating androids, then sat back in his chair.  
" You know what Trunks, I think you're shoulders are crooked, this coat of yours seems   
to be okay. " Veggy said as Trunks raised & eyebrow, then threw the jacket down, exposing his   
shoulders.  
" Hey, I think Veggy's right Trunks, your shoulders ARE kinda crooked. " Goku gasped as  
Trunks tossed his head upward & screamed.  
" I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I HATE ANDROIDS! I HATE BEING CRITIZIZED FOR EVERYTHING I   
DO! AND I HATE BEING KISSED UP TO!!!! " Trunks screamed at the top of his lungs, then lundged  
at Veggy, who swung Trunks around, giggling as if it were a game, then tossed him to the floor,  
" Muh, Mommy? " Trunks said woozily, then fainted.  
Goku stared, " Wow, you're ALMOST as strong as the REAL Ve-- " another candy bar had   
appeared in his hands, " --EVEN STRONGER than the REAL Vegeta! "  
" Are you happy now Goku? " Veggy asked as Goku nodded, his cheeks all puffed up from  
the huge wad of chocolate in his mouth, " Great! I'm going to check on Bra & see if she needs  
any help with anything! Buh-bye! " Veggy skipped out of the room.  
" Wha, wha happened? " Trunks said, shaking his head back & forth.  
" Veggy gave me food! " Goku grinned stupidly, " In't he great! "  
" GREAT! YOU THINK HE'S GREAT!!! " Trunks shrieked, " HE'S TRYING TO, TO, TO USE SOME   
KIND OF ANDROID MIND CONTROL! He'll lower us into a false sense of security, and then WHAM! He'll  
KILL us off one at a time. "   
" Oh come on Trunks, this guy wasn't even built by Dr. Gero, besides, he was programmed  
to get us to enjoy ourselves. And I'm enjoying myself. " Goku said in a perky voice.  
" Yeah, just DANDY! " Trunks said saracastically, gritting through his teeth.  
  
  
  
Bra giggled happily as she placed a large pie in a clear case, then wiped the dirt off  
of it, enabling anyone to be unable to see the glass, " Oh GO-TEN! " Bra called in a sing-song  
voice, " Fooooood! " she sang as Goten appeared in the doorway.  
" Food? " Goten grinned happily as he sniffed around.  
" Look Goten! PIE! " Bra said, trying to keep herself from laughing.  
" PIE! " Goten shouted, then ran head on towards the glass case, raming into it & causing  
himself to fall down, " GIMMIE! " Goten cried pathetically as he pounded on the glass.  
" What's wrong Goten, "I" can reach it, why can't you? " Bra chuckled as she put her   
hand through a hole she had made in the glass. Goten's eyes watered.  
" Food! I want food now...." he sniffled, then rubbed his eyes sadly.  
" Silly little Goten, here you--" Bra turned around & took the pie out of the case, then  
heard munching behind her, " Huh? " she said, then gasped. Goten had another pie on his lap, and  
half of it jammed in his mouth, " Where'd you get that Goten? " Bra asked curiously.  
" I dunno, it just kinda appeared outta nowhere. " Goten said, confused.  
" Searching for something? " a perky voice came from behind then as Bra looked up.  
" Daddy! " she cried joyfully.  
" I thought that was Veggy. " Goten said, " Or is it your Daddy? "   
" Oh yeah, it is Veggy. HI VEGGY! " Bra smiled.  
" Looking for this? " Veggy grinned as he held up the doll Bra had wanted for Christmas.  
" OOOOOOOOOOOOH, "Cooking Carlie"! " Bra shrieked happily as she grabbed the doll,   
" OH THANK YOU VEGGY!!!! " Bra said with wobbily eyes, then squeezed the toy.  
Goten's stomach rumbled, " I wish I had more pie. " he whined & closed his eyes, then   
opened them, a fresh pie where the one he had just finished had been, " PIE! " Goten squealed   
with delight, then gobbled down the pastry.  
" I'm glad you like it. " Veggy said to Goten, " That's what I was programmed to do,   
after all. "  
" Make PIES?! " Goten eyes widened with delight.  
" No, to make you and your friends as happy as they can possibly be. " Veggy chirped as  
Goten looked on stupidly.  
" oh. "  
" Veggy? " Bra said, a large content look on her face, " I LOVE YOU VEGGY! " she screamed  
then attached herself to Veggy's leg & hugged it.  
" Well, I've got to check on your Uncle Goku and that nice Mirai friend of ours, bye! "  
Veggy said, then ploped Bra down on the ground & left. Bra looked at Goten, then picked up his  
pie & held it 2 inches above him.  
" Goten want pie? " Bra teased as Goten got up & began to jump, each time Bra pulling the  
pie higher & higher up, " Silly Goten! I love you! " she laughed, then turned to the audience,  
" Who says I need a pet! I have Goten! " she retorted with a smirk on her face.  
  
  
  
" ....and once, he even beat ME! " Vegeta said, continuing on with his "innocent" act,  
still explaining to the King about Kakorot, " Why, he could conquer this entire galaxy if he   
wanted, he's very dangerous AND mysterious.  
" Wow...he sounds cute! " Brownie said, starry-eyed as Vegeta smirked.  
::She bought it!:: he thought to himself, ::Now they'll have to let me go and then   
go after Kakorot instead! Not ONLY am I the MOST POWERFUL being in the world, I'm ALSO a GENIUS!:  
Vegeta boasted to himself.   
" Did you say something Prince Vegeta? " Queen Patti-Cake raised an eyebrow, Vegeta bit  
his lip & cussed at himself in his head.  
::I forgot she could read minds!:: Vegeta said, " No, I said nothing. "  
" Good. " Queen Patti-Cake smiled serenely, then sat back in her chair.  
" Is "Kakorot" as cute as you? " Brownie squealed as Vegeta laughed.  
::Imagine, comparing MY looks to lowly Kakorot's! Oh this is amusing:: Vegeta said to   
himself, " It's all a matter of opinon, you would have to see him for yourself. " he told Brownie  
then perked up. Vegeta's eyes widened, senseing a powerful ki.  
" I LOVE your eyes like that! " Brownie giggled, snapping Vegeta temporarily out of his  
daze, but only for a few seconds before his thoughts engulfed him.  
" No..." Vegeta said breathlessly, ::THE BAKA! WHAT IS HE DOING HERE!! HE CAN'T COME   
RESCUE ME! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE SENT BACK TO EARTH BEFORE HE GETS HERE!!!! THE FOOL! THEY'LL KEEP  
US BOTH HERE!:: Vegeta panicked.  
" Why WHOM is "he"??? " Queen Patti-Cake smirked, " And why in heaven's name would I want  
the BOTH of you to remain here? " she said with an evil grin on her face.  
Brownie's eyes enlarged, " OOH! IT'S THAT LIL OL KAKOROT YA'VE BEEN TALKIN 'BOUT IN'T IT  
CUTIE!!! " she shrieked happily, " NOW AH GET TA HAVE MY PRINCE CHARMIN "AND" THAT MYSTERIOUS   
POWERFUL GUY!! I must be the luckiest Princess in the world! "   
" You're the ONLY princess on this world. " the King reminded his daughter.  
" Oh yeah, how could ah forget somethin silly like that! " Brownie giggled.  
" Perfect. " Vegeta gritted through his teeth, ::Kakorot you've done it again!::  
  
  
" WHEE! " Goku laughed as the ship rocketed towards the planet Zorgonia at hyperspeed,  
" I LOVE SPACESHIPS! " he shouted,since, being the most powerful person on board, he didn't seem  
to mind the extreme speed.  
" WAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAWWWWWAAAHHAHA!!!! " Goten & Bra cried in fright.  
" Goten! Get in front me! " Bra cried.  
" Why? " Goten asked.  
" Cuz I need something soft & stupid to land on! " Bra whined as she held onto Goten, the  
ship set foot on the ground, then bumped around a bit, which eventually stopped.   
" Ohhhhhhh... " Mirai Trunks groaned in pain. Everyone except Veggy, who had seatbelted  
himself into his chair, were now on the floor ontop of each other.  
" That was FUN! " Goku grinned, " I wanna do it again! "  
" NO!!! " Everyone shouted angrily as Goku raised his eyebrows.   
" Now see what happens when you don't listen to the android? " Veggy scholded the others.  
" You get 300 pounds of people on your back? " Goten groaned from beneath Bra, Mirai   
Trunks, & Goku.  
" Close enough! Now let's get going! " Veggy smiled, " Don't worry about your spacesuits  
here guys! The atmosphere is much like your own back on Earth. "  
" OH YEAH! HOW DO WE KNOW THAT?! " Mirai narrowed his eyes as Veggy just continued to   
smile, then flung open the hatch to the ship, " NOOOO!!! " Mirai Trunks gasped, then blinked &   
stuck his head outside, " Hey, he's right guys. "  
" See, that's why you should trust others Trunks. " Veggy patted Trunks on the back.  
" But--but--oh nevermind. " Trunks sighed, unable to think of a comeback.  
" OooooooH! FOOD! " Goten grinned at the various trees set along the side of a small   
villege.   
" Actually, it's fruit, " Goku corrected him, then smiled, " HEY! I wonder if they have  
any FISH! "   
  
  
" I wanna go see Kakorot! I wanna go see Kakorot! " Brownie pranced around in a horribly  
off-key singing voice, " I can't WAIT to meet him! " she sighed dreamily.  
" Neither can I. " Vegeta growled, ::SO I CAN BEAT HIS BRAINS OUT!::  
" OOH! " Brownie squealed, " He's jealous! That's SOOOOO sweet uh him! " she giggled,  
little hearts circling around her head.  
::That BAKAYARO! If I ever get out of here I'll make sure he doesn't!!!::: Vegeta   
scouled, now senseing Goku's ki on the planet itself, ::DANG HIM!::  
" Come Brownie, let's go meet our new guests. " King Cheez Cake nodded to his daughter,  
who shrieked with delight.  
" I can't wait to see him! " Brownie giggled, " Goodbye sweet prince! ^u^ " Brownie   
blew Vegeta a kiss, who rolled his eyes.  
" Uh-huh. " he grumbled, then watched the two leave, ::This may work out after all!  
The fools, as soon as they leave I'll be able to break out of these shakels & get back to Earth::  
Vegeta noticed the Queen still sitting on her throne, " Aren't you going to go with them? "  
Vegeta questioned her.  
" I'LL see this Kakorot when I'm ready, right now I've decided to keep an eye on you   
Prince Vegeta, you're up to something, though I do not know what... " Queen Patti-Cake   
suspicously.  
Vegeta growled in frustration, then hung his head, ::Dang::  
  
  
" Wow, this place is BIG! " Goku gasped at the humongous castle at the end of the villege  
" Piccolo never mentioned this to us. "  
" I don't like this place, something doesn't feel right. " Trunks said, walking through  
the practically empty villa.  
Several pairs of eyes watched Trunks, who stopped & whipped around.  
" Goku. " Trunks motioned to his friend, " Be careful, I hear something. "  
" Oh, that's just the cheerful noise of King Cheez Cake's loyal subjects. " Veggy smiled  
as Trunks took a deep breath.  
" Oh? " he said, " Well if they're so loyal then why are they hiding in their houses?? "  
" Why they're preparing for the royal festival that's coming up. " Veggy explained.  
" Festival Feastival Feastable Eastable EDIBLE! " Goten giggled.  
" Uncle Goku, Goten's hungry! " Bra whined, " Can he have a cookie? "  
" COOKIE COOKIE COOKIE!!! " Goten hopped up & down, screaming happily as various people  
from the villege popped their head out of the doorways & ran outside.  
" God, they're uglier than Chaotzu!!! " Goku gasped as several of the villege maidens   
attacked Trunks from behind the others, " Wouldn't you say so Trunks? Trunks? " Goku asked as   
he turned around, Trunks beaten to the ground, various colors of kiss-shaped imprints on his   
face.   
" I wanna go home.... " Trunks cried as he wiped the stains off his face with a hanky.  
  
  
" Father? " Brownie said from behind a tree, " None of their names is Kakorot? Maybe  
Veggie-Chan was wrong. "  
" What in blazes is that andriod doing here! " King Cheez Cake said, shocked.  
" DA-DEE! WHERE'S MY KAKOROT!! " Brownie whined loudly.  
" HUSH CHILD! " King Cheez Cake growled, " There is a much more scientific way of finding  
this out! " he took a deep breath, " KAAAAAAAAKKKKKKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOTTT  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "   
" Scientific huh? "  
  
  
" That was easy enough. " Vegeta dusted himself off, Queen Patti-Cake now incased in the  
shackles, Vegeta smirked, " That's what you get for trying to kidnap the Sayia-jin no Ouji! "   
Vegeta laughed, " Now to get out of here... " he noticed an open window across the way & flew   
out, " I do amaze myself! " Vegeta grinned, then looked down and narrowed his eyes at Goku-tachi.  
He growled, " But first I have to deal with a few things. " he flew on then landed behind the  
group.  
" What was tha--VEGETA! " Goku smiled goofily, " You're back! "   
" DADDY!! " Bra's eyes widened as she ran up to her father & squeezed his leg, " OH   
DADDY I MISSED YOU OH-SO-MUCH! " she cried, " I thought you were dead! "  
Vegeta's eyes softened as he stared at his daughter, a loving smile engulfed his face.  
" Guess what Daddy! Goten missed you too! Didn't you Goten? " Bra said as the sweet   
smile disappeared from Vegeta's face, he narrowed his eyes at the boy who he had attacked several  
days earlier.  
" KAKOROT SPAWN!!! " he screamed at Goten, who hid behind his father. Vegeta turned  
to Goku, " KAKOROT! WHAT THE HECK ARE "YOU" DOING HERE!!!! "   
" So *that's* Kakorot... " Brownie mused, " I don't know which one's more kawaii! "  
" Hey Vegeta, did you meet Veggy yet? " Goku asked as Vegeta glanced at his duplicate,  
standing next to Goku.  
" Toodles! " Veggy giggled childishly as Vegeta's jaw dropped to the ground.  
Vegeta looked on in shock as Trunks gulped.  
" Oh Dende help us... "  
*************************************************************************************************  
6:59 PM 12/4/00  
  
How will Vegeta react to the android? Will he blow its brains out? And what  
about Brownie? Will she get Vegeta AND Goku? And will Goten EVER get another  
cookie? Find out in the FINAL CHAPTER of Veggienapped!  
  
-Chuquita ^_^ 


	5. Default Chapter Title

9:12 PM 12/4/00  
By: Chuquita  
E-mail me @: lac31685@aol.com  
Veggienapped: Part 5  
  
Summary: Vegeta's been kidnapped! Who kidnapped him? Where did they take him?  
Will anyone even bother to save him?!  
  
Chuey's Corner: Hi again! Just a little disclaimer in the Corner section  
today. I don't own DBZ, that's Akira's characters, not mine. The only   
characters & places I made up you guys know already. I.E: King Cheez Cake,  
Brownie, Queen Patti-Cake, The Android-"Veggy", etc.  
  
This is part 5, I only meant to go up to 4 parts, who knew? :shrugs:  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" WHO THE HECK IS THAT!? " Vegeta gasped, face to face with Veggy, who had a happy  
smile on his face.  
" That's Veggy! " Bra smiled up at her father.  
" Veggy? " Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
" He's an android. " Goku explained, " He was programmed to take your place after you  
were kidnapped. "  
" THIS is supposed to be ME! " Vegeta shouted, " HE DOESN'T LOOK A THING LIKE ME!!! "  
" Have you looked in the mirror lately? " Goku raised an eyebrow a smirk on his face.  
" What is THAT supposed to mean! " Vegeta growled.  
" DAD! " Mirai cried happily as he ran up to Vegeta, " OH THANK KAMI YOU'RE HERE!!! " he  
hugged Vegeta, much to his surprise.  
" LET GO OF ME BOY!!!! " Vegeta scouled as he pushed Mirai away, who was still shaking,  
" What is WRONG with you! Sayia-jin do not HUG!! "  
" I CAN EXPLAIN! " Trunks pleaded, " It's all HIS fault! He was driving me crazy!!! "   
Trunks pointed at Veggy, " He's horrible Dad! He's so annoying and nice and so touchy-feely I   
couldn't take it! He's NOTHING LIKE YOU!!!! " Trunks began to sob.  
Vegeta narrowed his eyes at Veggy, " ALRIGHT YOU! I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE OR WHAT YOU'VE  
DONE TO THAT BRAT OF MINE BUT I KNOW HOW TO FIND OUT!!!! " Vegeta screamed, " I challenge you   
to a fight! No rules, no time limit. "  
Veggy cocked his head to one side, a confused look on his face, " Couldn't we just play  
checkers? "  
" CHECKERS!!!! " Vegeta's mouth hung open, his mind blanked out, " WHAT KIND OF CHEAP  
IMITATION ARE YOU!!!! " he gawlked, " THE PRINCE OF SAYIANS DOES NOT PLAY CHECKERS!!!!! "  
" I have to admit, this is getting interesting. " Trunks nodded to Goku.  
Goku looked at Trunks, then at the two Vegetas, " Can I play too? "  
" NO YOU CANNOT PLAY KAKOROT!!!! "I" DO NOT PLAY!!!! " Vegeta yelled at Goku, " WE ARE   
GOING TO FIGHT EACH OTHER! " he glared at Veggy, " Checkers. If you weren't serious I think I'd  
laugh at you. "  
" But we can't fight! " Veggy whined, " Besides, what if we get dirty! "  
Vegeta put his hand on his face and slowly pulled it down in frustration, " Great Kami   
what did I ever do to deserve this...WE'RE SUPPOSED TO GET DIRTY!!! IT'S A BATTLE!!!!! "  
" I don't like to get dirt on me, besides, what kind of example would it set for the   
children? " he pointed to Bra & Goten.  
" You sure this guy wasn't created by Funimation?? " Trunks whispered to Goku.  
" Who're they? " Goku replied as Trunks sweatdropped.  
" Nevermind. "  
" If you won't fight me, then I'll MAKE YOU fight me! " Vegeta hissed, then rushed head  
on towards Veggy & kicked him in the shins, then grabbed him by the top of his hair & flung him  
into a nearby tree, " HAHAHAHAHA! What the matter android, you can't do any BETTER?! Are you   
afwaid dat you gots your widdle cwothes dirty. " Vegeta teased, then burst into laugher.  
" I will NOT stoop to your level. " Veggy said as he got up.  
" STOOP! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT LEVEL I'M ON! FOOL! " Vegeta laughed as Trunks rolled his  
eyes.  
" Uh, Dad, he doesn't mean your power level, he means stooping down to using brute  
force. " Trunks groaned as Vegeta went SSJ2.  
" SHUT UP BEFORE I DECIDE TO KILL YOU TOO!!!! " Vegeta yelled at Trunks, who backed up,  
avoiding making eyecontact with Vegeta.  
" He's so brave! " Brownie cooed, then glanced at Goku, " Daddy! I want it!! " she   
pointed at Goku, who grabbed his stomach, which hadn't seen food for a whole 3 minutes, " I   
bet he's awful hungry..." she snickered, then grabbed bag of potato chips out of her pocket &   
opened it.  
" Hoo-boy. " Trunks sighed as Vegeta continued to verbally fight the android, who was now  
in the process of dusting himself off, " Whadda you make of this Goku? " he looked up at Goku,  
who was sniffing the air wildly, " Goku??? "  
" Chips..." he sighed dreamily, then stood erect, " Two feet five inches west of here! "  
he pointed to the left as Trunks glanced over to the trees.  
" Who are they-- " Trunks gasped as he felt a strain on his neck, then collapsed to the  
ground, along with everyone else within the area, leaving the andriod, Veggy the only one   
standing.  
" Goodie! I won! I think.... "  
  
  
" Wha, wha happened? " Trunks groaned as he opened one eye, everything blurry around him,  
a slight dripping noise, " WHERE ARE WE!!! " he yelped, strapped in leg shakles, humongous steel  
balls attached to a large chain connected to the shakles.   
" I think we're in a cell. " Goku concluded, shakled with his back against the wall.  
" CELL! WHERE! I'LL....oh, right, prison cell. " Trunks said, red in the face.  
" At least you can move around. " Goku noted as Trunks looked down at his feet.  
" What the heck is this stuff made of!! " he said, trying to break the chains, " We're   
Sayians and we can't even break out of these things?! Goku, go SSJ3! Maybe you can bust out of   
there & undo these things on my legs. "  
" But I'm hungry..." Goku whined.  
" I'll get you something later! " Trunks looked about, " hey, where's Vegeta? And Bra &  
Goten!!! OH NO! DAD'LL KILL ME IF SOMETHING HAPPENED TO BRA!!!! "  
Goku glanced at Brownie, who was on the otherside of the cell, smiling strangely at him,  
" That is, if whoever that is doesn't kill us first. "  
  
  
Vegeta rubbed his eyes, then put his hand on his face & cried, " I'M BACK IN THIS STUPID  
CHAMBER AGAIN?! " he said, sitting in the room he was in priviously before the King's guards   
took him to the court, " Damn! What am I going to do now! It's all Kakorot's fault! " he looked  
around, then layed down on the bed, grabbed the pillow & held it tightly, " WHY-MUST-THIS-BE!!! "  
he screamed as he belted the pillow in the gut multiple times, " Now I have to wait for those   
irritating aliens to let me out again! Speaking of aliens, where IS Kakorot?! "  
" Hello? Mr. Prince! " a perky, unfamiliar voice came from behind the door.  
" If it's that fat slob onna from before I'll--- " Vegeta growled, then as he watched  
the door open, dove behind the bed.  
" Prince? Here boy! " the voice called as Vegeta raised an eyebrow.   
" What does this woman think I am?! An animal?! " Vegeta said in distaste, then leaped   
out, " ALRIGHT YOU!!! " he screamed as the girl looked at him oddly. She was thin with bright  
pink hair tied up in two pigtails, one on each side of her head, a couple bangs stook out in   
front of her face, she was wearing a barber's outfit & had a collection of various fabrics in her  
arms along with a small box ontop of it.  
" Wow, you're even shorter than King Cheez Cake said you were. " she said, partially in  
shock as she looked down at Vegeta, being 5 inches taller than him.  
" How come everyone on this blasted plannet is taller than I! " Vegeta grumbled to   
himself, " WHO are you!! "   
" I'm Cookie! " she smiled at the stubbon prince, who narrowed his eyes at the girl.  
::I shall Final Flash her, fly out of here and use Kakorot's ship to get back to Earth::  
Vegeta snickered as he geared up for the blast.  
" Uhm, that sort of thing doesn't work in this room, 'nember Chibi? " Cookie giggled as  
Vegeta blinked twice, then looked down at his hands, no attack at formed in them. He thought for  
a moment.  
::If I can get her to open the door I can get out of here, then I'll--:: " WHAT DID YOU  
JUST CALL ME?! " Vegeta stopped, mid-thought.  
" Chibi. ^u^ " Cookie giggled.  
" WHAT! I AM NOT A CHIBI!! " Vegeta growled.  
" Well you're small enough to be one. Now come on, we have work to do! " she said in a  
perky tone to Vegeta as she bent down to his height & opened her eyes to reveal two bright   
blue eyes, " Don't worry Veggie-Chan, I won't hurt you, besides, I'm getting paid for this! "  
" Paid for what? " Vegeta inquired as Cookie walked into the bathroom, " PAID FOR WHAT!  
ANSWER ME!!!! " he yelled.  
" Only if you sit on the seat! " Cookie said in a sing song voice as Vegeta huffed &   
walked over, then sat in a chair that was next to the toilet.  
::Strange, this thing was never here before:: Vegeta thought to himself, " Okay woman!  
Now tell me what you're getting "paid for"!!!! " Vegeta protested as Cookie tied a large sheet  
around his neck.  
" Who? Me? I've been sent here by the King to fix you up. " Cookie laughed as Vegeta   
thought for a moment.  
" WHAT THE HECK DO YOU MEAN BY THA---" Vegeta screamed, as Cookie took out a large pair  
of scissors from her bag.  
" Don't worry, I'm a proffessonal. "  
  
  
" That bad man took Daddy away! " Bra cried from behind the bushes, Goten sitting next  
to her," They're gonna hurt my Daddy! "  
" I'm still hungry. " Goten whined as Bra smacked him across the back of the head.  
" We can't eat until we get home & we can't get home without Daddy! " Bra shouted.  
" What about MY Daddy? " Goten said.  
" Don't worry, we'll get him & Mirai too. " Bra smiled.  
" No, I mean, Daddy's still hungry also. " Goten said as Bra sighed.  
" Goten, we have to think of a plan! " Bra said, " I wish my brother was here. HE'D have  
a plan." Bra pouted.  
" But he is! " Goten told her.  
" NOT MIRAI TRUNKS! Chibi Trunks. " Bra sat down, " Now let's see, what would he do? "  
" Who? "   
" Nevermind. " Bra said, then took out a lollipop & stuck it in her mouth, then began  
to pace back & forth, " What would he do... "  
" Give me that lollipop? " Goten grinned.  
" NO! " Bra shouted, then sighed, " I think I'm beginning to understand why Daddy doesn't  
like you very much. " she shrugged, then smiled, " Oh why not! " she giggled, then took the   
lollipop out of her mouth & stuck it in his, " I love you Goten! " Bra grinned.  
" Nummy! " Goten said, then frowned, " But, but, I want my Daddy. " he whined, " How'll  
I find him? "  
" I know! " a perky voice said from the shadows as Bra & Goten whipped around.  
" VEGGY!! " Bra exclaimed, then grabbed Veggy by the leg, " I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!! "  
" Awwwwwwwwwww, I missed you too Bra. " Veggy cooed in a sweet tone as he picked Bra up,  
" And guess what? I'm going to help you get your brother, Daddy, & Uncle back! Won't that be  
fun! " he giggled as Bra cheered.  
" YEA! " Bra said, then stared at Veggy, " But, how are we gonna find him?? "  
" Just leave that to me, I have a map of the whole palace in my memory banks! "  
  
  
" My GOD! " Cookie yelped as she tossed the umpteenth pair of broken scissors to the  
floor, " WHAT IS YOUR HAIR MADE OF?! "  
Vegeta sat there with a content smile on his face, then closed his eyes, " You'll never  
know. "  
" Well, that was a waste of time. " Cookie groaned.  
" Yes, you seem to be a proffessonal at THAT. " Vegeta smirked as Cookie narrowed her   
eyes @ him.  
" Well, if I can't cut it, " she said while reaching into her bag, " I'll just gel it!   
Now where the heck is that stuff anyway??? " Cookie mumbled to herself as Vegeta got up out of  
the chair and tip-toed towards the door, then turned the knob, Cookie glanced up at him, " Umm,  
I wouldn't do that if I were you. "  
" You're NOT me. I don't take orders from thrid-rate peasants like YOU! " Vegeta shouted,  
then opened the door and gulped.  
" HI PRINCE VEGGIE-CHAN!! " Brownie shouted, " How howsabout givin your princess a   
kiss? " she puckered up as Vegeta slamed the door in her face, then leaned against the door &   
slid down.  
" I toldja. But, no, you have to be silly & nearly give yourself a heart attack. "   
Cookie shrugged as the petrified Vegeta sat against the door, his face a pale white color.  
" I have an idea, how about I pay YOU to do her hair so "I" can leave. " Vegeta grumbled.  
" No can do kid, now just sit your little tuckus back in Mr. Chair so I can do my job. "  
Cookie said as she patted the chair.  
Vegeta mumbled, then stomped back to the chair & flopped down, then folded his arms in  
defeat, " I AM NOT A CHILD!!!! ARE YOU BLIND! I AM A FULL GROWN MAN!!!! "  
" Now if I were blind, how would I be able to see you??? "  
  
  
" Oh Ka-ko-rot! " Brownie said in a sing-song voice as she swung a potato chip back &   
forth in front of the cell, a rush of drool flowing out of Goku's mouth & onto the floor.  
" GOKU! You're gonna DROWN US ALL!!!! " Trunks screamed, then blinked twice, noticing  
Goku seemed to be a trance, " Oh God.... "  
" Hee-hee-hee! " Brownie laughed, then glanced to her left, several fingers wiggling  
around the corner, " Huh? "  
Veggy popped his head out from around the corner & smiled.  
" VEGGIE-CHAN! " she shrieked, then rushed at Veggy, who poked her in the neck, causing  
her to faint.  
" Pressure points. Touch them & the victim is out cold, without you even having to   
fight them. " Veggy smiled as he opened the door to the cell, " Toodles Trunks-Kun! Hel-lo Goku!"  
he said as Goku grinned stupidly.  
" HI VEGGY! " he shouted.  
Trunks paled, " Oh no. "  
" Trunks! You're all DIRTY! " he gasped, then pulled a duster out of his pocket & began  
to dust Trunks, who coughed from the dirt, " There! Isn't that better! " he said affectionately.  
Trunks coughed, " NO! IT'S NOT!! " he screamed as Veggy put his hand over Trunks's   
mouth.  
" SHH! You don't want someone to hear you know do you? Then you'd be right back where  
you started & I'd be on the de-assembly line! " Veggy whispered, " Now then, we have to go meet  
up with Bra & Goten. "  
" Where're they? " Goku asked as Veggy led him & Trunks out of the dungon.  
" Just follow me! I'll take you two right to them! " Veggy said as he skipped ahead of  
the saiyan-duo.  
" I don't trust him! " Trunks grumbled, glaring at Veggy suspiciously.  
" Well, " Goku said, " we don't have much of a choice. "  
  
  
" Ooooooooh. " Goten "ooh-ed" as he & Bra peeked in through a window in the door to the  
court where Vegeta was privously held captive.   
" Wow! " Bra gasped, " It looks just like something out of Cinderella! "  
" Bibbity bobbity boo! " Goten sang as Bra put her pointer finger over her mouth.  
" We have to be really quiet Goten, remember, we're "spies". " the two children   
snickered, Goten pointed to King Cheez Cake & Queen Patti-Cake, who were sitting on their   
thrones.   
" Look! They must be the King & Queen! " Goten whispered to Bra.  
" They're the mean people who stole Daddy! " Bra narrowed her eyes.  
" YEAH! Let's go beat'um up! " Goten shouted as he ran into the room, Bra right behind  
him, " HIIIIIII!!!!! " Goten shouted as the Queen schooted out of her chair & walked down to   
where the children stood.  
" And WHO are YOU? " Queen Patti-Cake said suspicously to Goten & Bra, who were both   
smiling.  
" MY NAME'S GOTEN! " Goten grinned in a goofy SonGoku manner.  
" And I'm Bra! " Bra added, " PRINCESS of all Sayians. "  
Queen Patti-Cake rolled her eyes, " Charmed, I'm sure--did you say "sayians"?? "  
" Yup! Err, who are you? " Bra asked.  
" I am Queen Patti-Cake, and that is the good King Cheez Cake. " the Queen answered as  
Bra & Goten burst into laughter.  
" Patti-Cake? Cheez Cake? " Bra snickered as Goten smirked.  
" Patty cake patti cake, baker's man, bake a cake as fast as you can! Roll it, and pat   
it, and mark it with a B, and put it in the oven for Bra & me! " Goten sang as the Queen   
narrowed her eyes at him.  
" HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME! " she shrieked.  
" I thought I was singing? " Goten said, confused.  
" Back where we come from, thatsa clapping song that me-n-Goten play. " Bra answered,  
" And cheese cake is a kind of food! "  
" Foooooooood...." Goten drooled, " Where's the foooooood Bra? " he said in a dazed   
voice as Bra giggled.  
" Silly Goten, there's no food! " Bra said as she patted Goten on the head.  
" But, you said there's ALWAYS food? Where's the food Bra, I'm hungry. " Goten's bottom  
lip wobbled.  
" GUARDS! TAKE THEM AWAY! " the Queen shouted as Bra gasped.  
" GOTEN! " she cried as she grabbed Goten's wrist & ran towards the exit, Goten pulled  
away from her as they stood in the entrence, " GOTEN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! " Bra screamed in   
fear as Goten winked at her.  
" Something that I hope'll work..KAMEHAMEEEEHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!! " Goten exclaimed as he  
let loose a Kamehame, causing the court to collapse upon the royal couple.  
" Wooooowwwwww.... " Bra's eyes sparkled, " Goten--YOU'RE THE GREATEST!!!!! " she   
hugged Goten tightly, who blushed.  
" Bra? "  
" Yeah? "  
" Can I have a cookie? "  
Bra chuckled, " Of course you can Goten, as soon as we get home you can have as many   
cookies as you want! "   
" Really??? " Goten's pupils widened.  
" Sure! Now come on! I think I heard something coming from this way! "  
  
  
" Where, where are we, going? " Trunks huffed & puffed as he, Goku, & Veggy ran through  
one of the many halls in Cupcake Palace.  
" You'll see. " Veggy said as they rushed around a corner.  
" OUFFA! " a small voice yelped as Goku looked down, Goten smashed against his leg.  
" GOTEN! " Goku said as Goten looked up at his Dad.  
" DADDY! " Goten shouted, " TRUNKS! VEGGY! " Goten looked to his left at Bra, who sulked,  
" It's okay Bra... " he began.  
" How'll we ever find MY Daddy?! " Bra's large turqouise eyes began to water.  
" I dunno, this is a big place, it'll be kinda hard to sense Vegeta's ki and-- " Goku  
stopped as the creeses in the door in front of them began to glow bright yellow, " --I think we  
found him. "  
  
  
" GET THIS BLASTED THING OFF MY EYES! " Vegeta screamed, a bright red bandana tied around  
his eyes.  
" Don't worry little guy, " Cookie said soothingly, " we wouldn't want you to get gel in  
them now would we? You'd hurt yourself. " she said as Vegeta began to laugh at her.  
" HA! I am the Prince of all Sayia-jins! You're GOOP cannot harm me! " Vegeta snickered  
as Cookie just shrugged.  
" You're awfully full of yourself, huh shorty? " Cookie giggled as Vegeta raised an   
eyebrow.  
" Now what is THAT inferring? That I'm egotistic? HA! You couldn't find a more noble   
soul. " he chuckled.  
" Uh-huh. " Cookie rolled her eyes and walked over to the cloths she hung over the   
tub & began to cut something out of the neon pink fabric `u'  
" WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SNIPPING?! " Vegeta demanded as he glanced around, unable to   
see anything through the bandana.  
" Oh HUSH! Maybe if you're a good little boy I'll take that thing off and let you see  
hmm? " Cookie smiled, a snarl engulfing Vegeta's face.  
" I AM NOT GOOD NOR LITTLE!!! " Vegeta screamed as he leaped off of the chair & walked  
up to Cookie in his boxers, " NOW TAKE THIS THING OFF OF ME RIGHT NOW!!! "   
" You're so kawaii when you pout. Now just hold on for a minute K? " Cookie giggled,   
" Now just you hold still. " she smiled as she put the outfit on Vegeta.  
" I CAN PUT MY OWN CLOTHES ON MYSELF! " Vegeta yelled.  
" I know I know you're a 'big boy' now. " Cookie laughed at Vegeta, " Now don't you   
look sweet. " she said as Vegeta stomped.  
" I AM NOT SWEET!!!!! I AM A SAYIA-JIN! I DESTORY! I KILL! I--"  
" --am done! " Cookie finished for Vegeta, as a knock came from the door.  
" Who? WHO'S THAT?! " Vegeta growled.  
" HIIII VEGETA!!! " Goku's perky voice echoed from the other side of the door.  
" KAKOROT! " Vegeta shouted, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! "  
" We came to save you Daddy! " Bra's voice said as Vegeta's face softened   
" Aww, hi Bra, how's my little princess? " Vegeta cooed.  
" I'm fine Daddy. " Bra answered from outside.  
Vegeta opened the door as everyone gasped, then burst into laughter.  
" WHAT?! WHAT IS IT???? "  
*************************************************************************************************  
3:31 PM 12/8/00  
  
Well, looks like part 6 is going to be the REAL finale. Not only do I have a kicker planned  
for it, but I also have an idea for my next fic, I'll reveal that plotline in the Chuey's Corner  
of Part 6.  
Anyone care to guess why the gang's laughing @ Vegeta? Just wondering if anyone can figure it   
out, my lil sister did, I hope some of you guys do too. Part 6 should be out by next Friday   
if I'm lucky.  
  
-Chuquita 


	6. Default Chapter Title

8:25 PM 12/8/00  
By: Chuquita  
E-mail me @: lac31685@aol.com  
Veggienapped: Part 6--The REAL finale!  
  
Summary: Vegeta's been kidnapped! Who kidnapped him? Where did they take him?  
Will anyone even bother to save him?!  
  
Chuey's Corner: Hello! While part 5 was supposed to be the last in this series,  
once again, I have run out of room in notepad. Dang Windows95! :shakes her fist:  
Anyway, here's the ACTUAL end chapter. After this chapter's done, I'm going to be  
starting a new comedy fic. I don't have a title yet, but I have a main idea.  
Goku eats too many pieces of cinniburst gum and ends up losing his taste buds for   
a week! Will the Super-Saiyajin be able to go a week without being able to taste any   
food? And what happens when Vegeta gets wind of this? Based on a true story. Don't  
expect it to be any more than 2 parts.  
  
Like Before:  
Ages:   
Chibi Trunks: 10  
Goten & Bra: 8  
Marron: 7  
Gohan: 17  
Everyone else is the same as in the show. Mirai is somewhere in his mid-late teens.  
  
Last we left Goku-tachi, they had stumbled upon the room Vegeta was held captive  
in, being the first to see the makeover Cookie had given Vegeta.  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Oh...my....God...." Goku said in awe, then started laughing like a schoolgirl, along  
with the others, sans Trunks.  
" Umm, father? " Trunks said, biting his lip to keep himself from laughing, knowing  
very well that if he did Vegeta would kill everyone who was laughing within mere seconds of him  
finding out what had happened to himself.  
" WHAT! WHY THE HECK IS EVERYONE LAUGHING AT!!! " Vegeta said, pulling off the   
bandana around his eyes and growling at the giggling masses, " BAKAYAROS!!! " he screamed as  
Goku, between fits of giggles & laughter, let out a yelp.  
" PINK! " he cried as Vegeta stared at the third-class saiyajin oddly.  
" Pink? " Vegeta looked down at himself and screamed in a high-pitched voice, " EEE! "  
he stumbled about in horror, staring down at the fluffy, pink footie-pajamas, he pushed a stand  
of his black hair off of his face, then did a double take, ::What?:: Vegeta mananged to push  
some thought through his head while being surrounded by the maniacal laughter of Kakorot & the  
others, ::I've never had to do that before! I don't even HAVE any bangs!:: Vegeta thought,   
puzzled, ::THAT BAKA-ONNA! THAT GOOP! WHAT DID SHE DO TO MY BEAUTIFUL IMMACULATE HAIR!?:: Vegeta  
rushed to the mirror in the bathroom, fearing the worst, he took a stare in the mirror, a look  
of pure terror rushed though his body, his, his hair, it, it looked JUST LIKE GOKU'S!!! ^U^  
A wail of fright echoed thoughout Cupcake palace, Vegeta fell to his knees and fainted.  
Goku stared at the sight in confusion, then looked at Trunks, " What's his problem. "  
Trunks looked back at Goku like he had three eyes.  
" JUST HOW THICK ARE YOU! LOOK AT HIM!!!! " Trunks screamed as Goku glanced at the   
fainted Vegeta, then at Veggy.  
" Well, at least we'll be able to tell them apart. " Goku grinned stupidly as everyone  
face-faulted.  
  
  
" Vegeta? Vegeta? "  
" Daddy? Wake up Daddy! "  
" I'm not so sure we want to be here when he does. "  
Vegeta groaned, hearing the voices of his suppose-ed rescue team talking to each other   
as he lay belly-up on the tiled bathroom floor, ::This has to be a dream!:: Vegeta shouted to  
himself, ::Of COURSE! There is no such thing as Zorgonia, I wasn't taken captive, why, I'm   
probably somewhere on the kitchen floor back at Bulma's house:: he tried desprately to convince  
himself. Vegeta opened his eyes and stared at Goku-tachi.  
Goku's beaming smile flashed across his face, " Hey Vegeta, guess what? Goten killed   
King Cheez Cake & the Queen! "  
Vegeta sat up, " WHAT?! " he raised an eyebrow.  
" He kamehameha-ed the whole room to little pieces! " Bra said proudly, picking up Goten  
& hugging him, " Isn't he brave? " she said, Goten staring out into nowhere with a dum look on  
his face.  
" I'M GONNA BLAST HIM TO PIECES!!!! " Vegeta sat up, then noticed he was still wearing  
pink, shrieked, " EEP! IT'S-NOT-A-DREAM-IT'S-NOT-A-DREAM!!! "   
Goku covered his mouth with his hands, trying to keep Vegeta from seeing Goku laugh at   
him, " Nope-it's not. " Goku giggled as Vegeta grabbed Bra by the hand.  
" B-chan, sweety, go get the shower started so Daddy can get his hair back to normal  
okay? " he said to Bra, still staring angrily at the others.  
" OK Daddy! " Bra smiled, then ran over to the shower & turned the knob.  
" I'd appreciate it if you'd get your blasted selves out of here so I can shower. The  
last thing I need right now is an audiance. " Vegeta said in a monotone voice.   
" Sure Vegeta, but you better hurry, we don't have that much time. " Goku pointed out.  
" I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK KAKOROT! NOW LEAVE! " Vegeta pointed towards the exit.   
Goku shrugged, then left, the others behind him.  
  
  
4 Hours later...  
" Ahhhhhhh. " Vegeta immerged from the bathroom in his boxers, then stretched, a content  
look on his face as he rubbed his hair, which was now back into it's orignal form. Vegeta smiled,  
then glanced around the room. His eyes widened, " THEY'RE GONE?! " he gawked, " KAKOROT! WHERE  
ARE YOU?! " Vegeta ran about the room, " Oh no. " he gasped, ::What if they left WITHOUT ME?!::  
Vegeta ran to the window & grabbed the bars on it to see Goku & the others walking toward their  
spaceship.  
" KAKOROT!!! " Vegeta screamed, " WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! "   
" Oh, Hi Vegeta! " Goku waved, " You done yet? "  
" YES I'M DONE! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THESE "CREATURES"--are you? "   
Vegeta said, his voice wavering a little.  
" Course not! " Goku smiled, then transported himself into Vegeta's room, " Now just hold  
on. " he said, sticking his hand out as Vegeta narrowed his eyes.  
" Kakorot, there is NO WAY I am holding your hand! " Vegeta sneered & turned the other  
direction, Goku stared at him, confused.  
" But Vegeta, that's how I got everyone else out of here, but if you wanna stay I GUESS  
Veggy can always take your place back on earth. I mean, BRA'S gotten kind of used to him. VEGGY  
doesn't beat up her friends like YOU DO. " Goku smirked as Vegeta blinked, wide-eyed.  
" WHAT! " Vegeta gasped, " SHE DOES NOT PREFER THAT, THAT THING TO ME! " he screamed,   
grabbing Goku by his shirt in anger.  
" I don't know 'bout that. " Goku said in a sing-song voice as he glanced out the window,  
Veggy giving Bra a piggyback ride, Bra giggling happily.   
" Buh, buh, buh, buh..." Vegeta's bottom lip wobbled as he watched the scene, he shook   
it off," Kakorot, " Vegeta grumbled, " get me out of here. " he grabbed Goku's hand as Goku   
transported them outside.   
  
  
" Hi Daddy! " Bra giggled happily, sitting on Veggy's shoulders & hugging Goten as Vegeta  
& Goku appeared in front of them.  
Vegeta grabbed Bra & held her tightly, then narrowed his eyes at Veggy & Goten, " IF   
EITHER OF YOU CHOWDERHEADS COMES ANYWHERE NEAR MY LITTLE PRINCESS I'LL FINAL FLASH YOU TO-- "  
" SHH! " Veggy hushed, " We need to get out of here in one piece okay? "  
" Daddy has polkadotted underwear. " Bra giggled as Vegeta's face turned red.  
" Looks like SOMEBODY forgot to change. " Goku smirked.  
" KAKOROT! " Vegeta gritted though his teeth as he climbed into the ship along with Bra,  
Trunks following closely behind.   
" Hi there Trunks! " Veggy smiled happily as Trunks's face paled. He turned around to   
see Veggy, who was holding his duster in one hand, " You never know what kind of strange alien  
viruses you might catch when you're on another planet you know. "   
Trunks shook in fright, then pushed his way past Vegeta & Bra into the cockpit & locked  
the door behind him.  
" I'm still hungry. " Goten pouted as he hung over Goku's shoulder.  
" Don't worry, Chi-Chi'll give us LOTS of food when we get home. " Goku licked his lips,  
" I CAN'T WAIT! " he shouted as he put his arms up into the air, a big goofy grin on his face.  
" Hey Veggy? " Bra asked the android as she stood in the doorway, " Are you coming home  
with us? " she said as Veggy rubbed his chin.  
" Well, thanks for the offer, but I think my place is here. " he smiled softly, bending  
down to Bra's height, " Now listen sweetie, I want you to take care of those guys back home ok?  
I'm sure your Dad'll soften up about Goten one day. "  
Bra looked back at Vegeta, who was in the other room socking the back of the chair Goten  
was sitting in, " I doubt it. "  
" OH! And make sure Trunks keeps himself clean, he's one messy little boy. " Veggy waved  
his duster about playfully, glancing up at the window to the cockpit. Trunks ducked out of sight.  
" Here, " he said, handing Bra the duster, " You keep it, just in case. " he winked as Bra looked  
at Veggy confused.  
" In case? In case of what? " she asked as the ship began to lift itself up into the air,  
Veggy smirked, " In case, you see me again " he whispered softly as Bra's eyes widened.  
" But-- " Bra began as Veggy bowed and walked back to the village, " how? " she said to  
herself a mix of confusion & wonder, then felt a tap on her back.  
" What was that about? " Goten asked Bra, who closed the hatch to the ship, which was  
speeding up.  
" I don't know. " Bra answered, " Veggy said--nevermind. " she shrugged, " I didn't   
understand him myself. Come on, let's go to the get back to our seats, Daddy's probably getting  
worried... "  
  
  
Bulma sighed. ::It's been 2 days! Where are they?!::, " Oh, they should've been back  
by now!"  
" Who should've been back by now? " Chibi Trunks asked as he put his hands into his   
green Capsule Corp jacket.   
" Your sister & father, and everyone else. " Bulma replied.  
" Don't worry, they'll be back when you least-- " Chibi stopped and felt a tug from   
behind him.  
" They're back they're back!!! " Marron said happily as Chibi Trunks ran towards the   
spaceship, Bulma right beside him.  
" Vegeta? Goku? " Bulma said as the hatch opened, a fog escaping from underneath. Goku  
burst out the door.  
" We're BAAACK! " he said in a sing-song voice, " Didja miss me?! "   
Chibi Trunks rolled his eyes, " No, not really. "  
Everyone else had crowded outside.  
" HI GOHAN! " Goku flailed his arms about as he skipped over to his oldest son, " HOW YA  
DOIN! " he grinned.  
" I have been mocked and torture at school for the past 2 days from your disqusting   
exhibition of that "bunny rabbit" undergarment of yours. " Gohan detested as he pushed the thick  
glasses on his face up off his nose.  
Goku stared at his son stupidly, then smiled, " OKAY! "  
Gohan watched his father as he pranced about with Goten on his shoulders, heading in the  
direction of home, " He must have consumed a great quantity of carbonated beverages while on that  
voyage of his. "  
" Bra hopped out of the ship, followed by Vegeta, who had a huge smile on his face.  
" Oh no, they never found him! " Bulma gaped.  
" That THING'S still with 'um. " Chibi Trunks added.  
Krillin smirked, then whispered to Yamcha, snickering, " "I" think it's an improvement."  
" I HEARD THAT BAKA! " Vegeta sneered, then sent a blast towards Krillin, who ducked.  
" Well, whadda ya know, that IS the real Vegeta. " Krillin said nervously.  
" VEGETA! " Bulma shouted happily as she ran up to her husband & hugged him, then smacked  
him with her frying pan, " WHERE THE HECK HAVE YOU BEEN! "  
Vegeta stared at her, dazed and confused.  
" Just kidding! " Bulma smiled.  
Chibi Trunks walked up to Vegeta, " Umm, good to have you back. " he shrugged, then   
grumbled to himself, " Guess we're going back to eatin microwavable hot dogs again. "  
" Guess what Mommy! " Bra smiled, " Me & Goten saved Daddy from the evil Cheesecake   
people!"   
" Cheesecake? " Goten sniffed the air, " Where?! "  
" We got the cheesecake people all mad right, and then Goten sends a kamehameha wave   
RIGHT AT 'UM AND BLASTS THE WHOLE ROOM APART! " Bra exclaimed.  
" Oh? " Bulma said, surprised.  
" And that's not even the best part! When we finally found Daddy, he was in this room   
right, and there was this lady who gave him a makeover and guess what? His hair looked just like  
Go-- " Vegeta put his hand over Bra's mouth.  
" That's ENOUGH. " he narrowed his eyes, then chuckled nervously at Bulma & Chibi Trunks.  
Vegeta sat Bra down.  
" AND he had on these fluffy pink footie pajamas with little-- " Vegeta covered his   
daughter's big mouth once again as Piccolo raised an eyebrow.  
" Vegeta? In fluffy pink pajamas? " an evil smile crossed Piccolo's face, " Hey kid, why  
don't you come inside & tell me & the whole gang about you're little 'adventure'? " he smirked.  
" OKAY! " Bra said happily as she skipped after Piccolo back into the Briefs household,  
where the rest of the Z Senshi were watching TV.  
" BUT--oh how much of it will she remember anyway. " Vegeta huffed.  
Mirai stumbled out of the spaceship, quivering and shaking violently. He walked down the  
stairs and fell to his knees, then shouted happily, " OH THANKYOU KAMI!!! HE'S FINALLY GONE! "  
Tears flew down Mirai's cheeks as Vegeta smiled manaicly.  
He coughed, then bent down to Mirai Trunks, " Why, whatever do you mean Trunks, I'm right  
here. " Vegeta snickered, imitating Veggy.  
Mirai Trunks shrieked, " GO AWAY! " he cried, rushing back into the spaceship & locking  
the door behind him as Vegeta cackled.  
" Wait, let me get my DUSTER out. " he imitated as Mirai began to sob in fear. Vegeta  
laughed, " STUPID BOY! "   
Bulma smacked him with her frying pan, " VEGETA! CUT THAT OUT! " she yelled at Vegeta.  
" Baka boy, he can not even tell the difference between me and that horrible android. "  
Vegeta shook his head as Bulma smiled at him.  
" I can. " she said softly as Vegeta's eyes widened. Bulma kissed him on the cheek,   
" NOW GET BACK IN THAT HOUSE BEFORE I KILL YOU! " she said as Vegeta walked inside, a wide smile  
on his face. Bulma sighed, then peeked inside the window to the spacecraft, " Trunks? Are you..  
are you okay? "  
" Is he, gone? " Mirai shivered as Bulma opened the door.  
" Trunks, that was your father, NOT Veggy. " Bulma pointed out.  
Trunks's eyes popped open. He sat up angrily, " WAT! " Trunks screamed, then bolted out  
of the capsule and ran inside, " FATHER!!!! "  
Bulma rolled her eyes, " Something tells me this is going to be a looooong day. " she  
groaned, then trudged towards the door.  
A figure leaned back against a nearby tree, a smirk across his face. He snickered. Bulma  
turned around.  
" Vegeta? Is, that you? " she stared at the figure.  
" WHAT?! " Vegeta's voice exclaimed from inside, " CAN'T YOU SEE I'M BUSY ONNA! "  
" Wha? " Bulma glanced inside at Vegeta, who was steaming at the rest of the Z Senshi,  
his ear against the door to the parlor, laughter echoing from inside. Vegeta scowled, knowing  
very well they were probably snickering at the torment he had endured for the past days. Bra had  
probably told them EVERYTHING! He tried the doorknob, then narrowed his eyes, discovering it had  
been locked.  
" Vegeta, come out here for a second! " she called as Vegeta stomped outside.  
" FINE! I'M OUT! NOW WHAT DO YOU WANT! " he screamed in frustration as Bulma pointed to  
the tree.  
" Vegeta, LOOK! " she said as Vegeta tilted his head, then raised an eyebrow.  
" Look? At what onna! That is nothing more than one of your baka trees! " he exclaimed,  
waving his arms about as Bulma turned her attention to the tree, blinking twice in astonishment,  
for the figure..had disappeared.  
" But, there's no place to hide, and Goku's the only one who can use instant   
transmission?! " she said, confused.  
" I don't know, nor care what you are talking about! " Vegeta explained, " Now, if you'll  
excuse me, I have to go Final Flash the peanut gallery to the next dimension. " he said,   
marching inside.  
Bulma stared at the tree for a moment, then gasped, " OH NO YOU'RE NOT! YOU LEAVE THEM  
ALONE!!! " she screamed as she ran in after her husband, then stopped halfway in the door and   
turned her head, feeling a slight whisp of wind smack her in the face, she looked around, then   
felt a tap behind her and spun around, " What the??? "  
The figure smiled sweetly, then bowed to Bulma and waved, " Toodles! " he grinned, then   
slowly vanished, Bulma's jaw dropped slightly as she ran inside and slammed the door behind her,  
" VEGETA!!!!! "  
*************************************************************************************************  
8:56 PM 12/11/00  
FIN!  
Well, that's the end of Veggienapped. ;_; :cries: I loved working on this fic so much too.  
I hope everyone who read it enjoyed it. I'm pretty proud of it and it's my best fic out of all  
the ones I've written, (and Gawd I've written alotta fics in the past 2 years) This is also the  
one that got done the fastest, and I think that's cuz I had the want to write it. :) Like I said  
before in the Chuey's Corner above, I'll be writting a new fic. This time it'll be another of  
my fave DBZ people getting in trouble this time; everyone's favorite food-lovin baka, Goku!  
Part one should be out sometime the end of this week or beginning of next week. Depends on when  
I get the time. Later! ^u^  
  
-Chuquita 


End file.
